Fractured Minds
by LindeRock
Summary: This story covers what happened to Loki after he fell from the bridge in Thor up to the moment he first appears in the Avengers. The other arc of the story follows Coulson's team of agents who are tasked with looking after the god of mischief, & takes place the year following Cap America The Winter Soldier. Loki's arc is how he was broken, the agents arc is hopefully his mending!
1. Chapter 1 The Fall

As he fell Loki prayed for death to come swift and painlessly. The decent was dizzying. He felt the pull of the vortex acting on his body. Its draw was painful and strong.

He was water circling a drain.

He glanced upwards for the last time. The air of Asgard shining far above and behind him was pulled away. His decent was now silent and still but he was pulled with sickening speed. The stars and nebulae rushed past. Their colours a senseless blur added to the overwhelming nausea. He clenched his eyes tightly as tears sprang from them. His fists held against his temples to prevent his head from reeling.

Falling now in foetal position he crossed the threshold of the vortex. Its mouth closed behind him, receiving him to it's embrace. The pressure increased dramatically. He felt it compressing the armour against his chest, crushing him. It had already been hard to breathe but now he felt what little breath he had remaining forced from his lungs.

He fought to ignore it, hoping it would bring death sooner but the pain became unbearable as he felt the metal break his pale skin. It pierced and cut into the flesh of his abdomen. Digging in deeper until he could bear it no longer! He had to remove the armour before it cut him in two.

Baring his teeth he clasped his fingers under the plates and pulled. The pain was agonizing! Resisting against the urge to black out he ripped the breast plate and ornate attachments away, the metal edges begrudgingly freed themselves from his sinews, if he had a breath he would have screamed.

Deep wounds revealed themselves along his chest and side. Casting the armour from him it was drawn deeper into the swirling, churning hole in space. He gasped, struggling to draw a breath, it was hopeless. This he felt was the end. He was carried along with the observatories debris, flung like a rag doll in the eddies.

His vision clouded, blackness filled and surrounded him, but the chill of the void was welcoming. It embraced and wrapped him round like a blanket. Nothing left to fear. No one left to fail or heed. No one to follow, or find him. Lost forever in the dark.


	2. Chapter 2 Agents

'Coulson's allowing us to take in strays now? What about all this trouble with Hydra, doesn't it pose a bit of an unacceptable risk at this stage, I mean we are supposed to be underground right?'

The news had reached base that a new prisoner was being brought in, the orders where strange, top secret and any useful information classified, which didn't make Agent Rivers' job any easier.

'I don't know Skye' Rivers replied. 'I only got the orders from the Director an hour ago that a prisoner needed collecting, I sent Jones out to the pick up. How does news travel so fast around here anyway?'  
>'I have my sources' Skye said with a wry smile.<br>'You do know your hacking is gonna get you in serious trouble one of these days?'  
>'That's what makes it fun! Good luck with your thing! Meet me later ok?'<br>'Sure, thanks! Gotta run!'

She left the mess with a takeaway cup of sweet herbal tea in hand. All she knew was that she was expected to conduct the interrogation; this was Rivers' specialty. She wasn't quite as skilled as Romanoff in extracting information but she was very good in gaining a subjects trust, she was gentle at heart but allowed people only to see what she wanted, she read people very well and so was able to project a persona that the subject most wanted to see.

As she neared the safe room where the prisoner was contained she saw Agent Jones waiting for her, file in hand. Jones was what they called a mutant; apparently there was a secret facility that trained his kind, somewhere around New York she had heard. Only top level agents were privy to that information; but wherever it was, that is where Jones had honed his skills before joining Shield. He possessed great strength, speed, agility and telekinesis, useful to have around in a tight spot or a fire fight, they had been on missions together before and Rivers often wondered why there weren't more like him in Shield.

He had brought in the prisoner single-handedly, there had been some resistance, but it had not posed a problem, his uniform was unmarked and he didn't have a hair out of place.

Rivers stopped outside the door; the two agents respectfully saluted each other.

'What's the mission, sir? I have not been fully briefed.' Compartmentalization was useful, she saw the sense in it, but not when it got in the way of doing her job.

Jones handed her the file; a big 'Top Secret; Classified' stamp across the front.  
>'It explains it all in here; you just need to fill in the blanks in our intel.'<br>'I see, and who is it, anyone I need protection from, armed guard, a fire arm?'  
>'No, I incapacitated him; he won't cause you any trouble. He's all yours' he said 'I'll be on the com if you need me.' He turned to go. 'Oh and watch yourself Rivers,' he added 'he may not look a threat right now but he's a sly one! You'll have fun!' He playfully nudged her arm then left her to it strolling a short way down the corridor and entering the lab on the opposite side.<p>

That had not filled her with confidence, but if he trusted her to do it completely alone it couldn't be that challenging, nothing she hadn't done many times before!  
>Nevertheless she took a sip of tea and a deep breath to prepare; file under her arm she keyed in her code and stepped inside the safe room.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3 Darkness

Stabbing pain and overwhelming nausea besieged his senses, a wave of sickening realization at not having lost his life rose along with the memory of what had caused the wish to end it. The faces of those men he had called brother and father looking down at him, one filled with pity, desperation and a bruised but seemingly strong love, the other filled only with disappointment.

He did not know why he had expected anything more from the latter, he had fought all his life to be respected and recognized by him for who he was and what he could do. But he had never been one for physical prowess, and the deeds in which his abilities lay were not considered noble pursuits for any Asgardian male. So he was shunned for them and nothing had ever made him feel wanted, loved or worthy.  
>He was not worthy of their love because he was different at his core, no matter that they attempted to hide the truth in their web of lies, his very face and heart betrayed his true nature. He was a lie, their lie and he was always treated as such; he was ever the outcast, the weakling brother of a far greater man. He was no more than a pet to them, an animal dressed in princely robes for them to mock and degrade despite his position. Never mind that his intelligence and skills had proved useful to them on many occasions, they never heeded his council and would only ask for his aid when no other course was open to them.<br>They saw him as a scheming and devious element if he spoke against the ill conceived plans of his dear brother, and when he spoke against their mistreatment of him he was brandished a liar also.  
>The learning of his true heritage had only enforced those beliefs; he deserved their hate and mistrust because he was a monster, and his desperate actions in attempting to prove it and them wrong had only shattered his last hope. The hope he had clung to as tightly as he had to Gungnir as he hung over the abyss, those last words to him where as a death knoll to that hope, as well as for his heart and, he had wished, his life.<p>

'No Loki!' He drew his hands over his eyes. Oh how he longed for death so as not to hear those fateful words echo in his mind any longer!

The pain in his body returned him to the present, causing him to cry out, but he realized he could breathe, however laboured. The air was stale, hot and uncomfortable. He was lying on a firm, yet uneven surface, but he was not hurtling through the vacuum of space any longer, that was something to be thankful for. But where might he be, what fate had now befallen him?

He attempted to pry open his eyes, fatigue lay heavy on them, and the space in which he lay was dark. Struggling for a few moments to adjust to the poor light he was able to make out that he lay on a roughly hewn floor, cut crudely out of the living rock it seemed, a primitive world then perhaps, inhabited by cave dwellers or the like.

He attempted to sit up, the pain intensified as his abdominal muscles worked, but he could tell his discomfort was not merely from muscle fatigue or from his wounds, the pain shot jarringly through his chest. Rubbing his hands together he sparked a small blue flame which gave him enough light to see by, it elevated soundlessly in front of him, he looked down at himself to inspect the damage, bringing his hands to his sides.

They were caked in blood from where he had wrested his armour from his body, and blood stained and covered his garments, concentrating around the tares spaced along both sides of his chest. He pressed his right hand to his side and stifled a cry of agony, almost loosing consciousness again, he guessed that he had several broken ribs; the left side seemed the same. He winced, tears springing to his eyes, his breathes short, shallow and excruciatingly painful. He tried to regain composure and breathe deeper as panic rose in his chest; he needed help, he needed his strength and his mind to clear, a heavy fog lay over it making simple thought a struggle.

Now that he had some light he could at the least tell he was in a small room carved in hard rock, there was a door a few feet in from of him, wooden, riveted with crude metal, with bars across the small opening at the top. He glanced around what seemed to be a cell, to his right was a low bench bolted to the wall, to his left a pile of rags and a bucket containing water, behind him the far wall. He decided he should attempt to support himself against it, so he took a deep breath and pulled himself backwards, slowly so as to cause as little pain as possible, but it was still almost more than he could bear. He planted his hands against the stone, raising himself and pushed off with his legs, which where thankfully undamaged.

His back finally made contact with the wall, his breath laboured from the exertion and pain, his head reeled; sickening nausea and a numb warmth rose as the darkness returned to embrace him once more.


	4. Chapter 4 Rules and Regulations

I had some trouble with the formatting on this chapter, still new to the site so if it's hard to read or doesn't look right please let me know, if it's a problems you can also find it on wattpad: 73928475-fractured-minds-chapter-4-rules-and-regulations

Rivers stepped into the safe room. It was small, with dark padded walls but well lit, it didn't scream comfort but it wasn't uncomfortable, it even had air conditioning and thermostat control, SHIELD knew how to look after prisoners.

In the centre of the room stood a metal table and two chairs, in the farthest chair sat a man, his head bowed, his long dark hair and clothing dishevelled, hands shackled in front of him lying in his lap. But despite his state he had an air of quiet confidence and hidden strength. His clothing was strange, well made and functional but with a style and design unlike any Rivers had ever seen, they were beautiful in fact, despite the tares and soiling.

The fine dark green material was edged with tiny black gems along all the seams that clothed his broad shoulders and torso. It was tailored in such a way that looked comfortable but well fitting, it demanded respect, like a fine Italian suit, but even more aesthetically pleasing. It was a shame that Jones had to damage it.

'Good morning, I am Agent Rivers,' She said, getting down to the matter at hand. 'I will be conducting the interrogation today. Do you require anything before we start?'  
>The man said nothing and did not raise his head. She set the file and her tea down on the table. Opening the file she leaned over it in a relaxed posture one arm braced on the table top, without looking again at the man seated across from her.<p>

The first page contained standard interrogation guidelines; she scanned them and signed the line to indicate that she understood with the pen attached inside the cover of the file.

'You can't have read all of it that fast.' Came a voice smooth as silk but hard edged as though laced with emeralds, she glanced up at the man but his head was still bowed, she couldn't see his face at all.  
>'It's standard guidelines,' she replied, 'I have conducted many interrogations in my time here, the rules never change.'<br>'Read them to me.' Came that silky voice again, this time more forceful. 'I'm not convinced a girl like you possesses the experience or indeed the courage, or foolishness to entreat with me.'  
>'Looks can be deceiving.' Rivers' reply was cool and calm, his attempt at intimidating her having little effect.<br>A low chuckle emanated from his throat, causing the hairs on Rivers' arms to stand on end.  
>'Read it, Agent Rivers!' Came the firm command, he hadn't raised his voice but the tone was strong, Rivers felt compelled to obey.<p>

'A please would be nice.' She paused but there came none. 'Very well,' she sighed and began. 'The information contained in this file has been classified by order of Director Fury, Level 10 SHIELD CIC. Assess authorized by direct orders only, Agents are held to SHIELD policy of confidentiality. Unauthorized use, access or sharing of information contained within or of any intel collected through interrogation is a court marshable offence.' She paused again and glanced upwards with her eyes at the man sat across from her, head still bowed.  
>'Continue.' He said simply.<p>

She lowered her eyes and continued to read aloud: 'Guidelines for proper handling, processing and interrogation/questioning of prisoners, suspects and witnesses of SHIELD; Internal Protection & Defence Department.

• All those in custody and under SHIELD protection should be treated with care and respect at all times.  
>• All subjects must be searched before detaining.<br>• If suspect is violent or a threat to themselves or others they should be restrained.  
>• Force may be necessary if suspect offers resistance or attempts to harm an agent or any SHIELD employee.<br>• Bodily harm should be kept to a minimum whenever possible when using force against dangerous suspects.  
>• All agents should take precautions in such situations to ensure their own safety and that of the team.<br>• If the life of a suspect or witness is in danger it is the commanding agent's duty to ensure their safety.  
>• Full statements should be taken and recorded from all those in care and custody. All subjects must be informed that everything they say even in confidence must be recorded as it may be needed as evidence or for the proper care, aid and wellbeing of all involved.<br>• Psych evaluations may be necessary if the prisoner shows signs of mental instability, if needed access to psychotherapy and counselling is available  
>• Suitable accommodation and facilities should be provided. If a cell is necessary it must be kept clean and in acceptable condition with necessary facilities provided, exceptions may include solitary confinement or containment of highly dangerous detainees.<br>• Solitary should be limited to but not exceeding 20 hours per day and should not continue for longer than a period of 2 weeks at a time. Highly dangerous prisoners should be transported to the Fridge for holding.  
>• Mirrors, glass, wooden or metal objects or items that can be broken should not be allowed in any cell.<br>• Inmates should be allowed time out of their cells for leisure activities and personal grooming. An armed escort should be present to accompany them while out of their cell.  
>• Transportation of prisoners and all others under SHIELD care or protection should take into consideration all of the above.<br>• Torture or threat of torture should not be used to extract information. All personnel asked to carry out an interrogation are trained to the highest level to use proper procedures; under no circumstances should untrained personnel be allowed to carry out interrogations.  
>• Fraternizing with prisoners is strictly prohibited.<br>• Unless the wellbeing of a SHIELD employee is in question all rules must be adhered to, clearance must be obtained if any of the above guidelines do not meet the needs or circumstances.

'Well, that's it, after that it just says 'please sign to agree that you have read and understood these guidelines.' Any questions?'  
>'Why was force used against me?' Came the firm retort. 'I rather think the wounds inflicted on me qualify bodily harm, but I feel my actions did not warrant such treatment, I came in of my own free will.'<br>'Agent Jones says you are dangerous and put up resistance when he came to bring you in, care to elaborate?'  
>'I did not care for the manner in which he tried; I wanted to see what he would do.'<br>'So what did you do? If you provoked him or evaded arrest then the use of force was justified.'  
>'I merely toyed with him a little.'<br>'That would be provocation.'  
>'He beat me and slammed me against a tree, I sustained little injury from the assault but the tree wasn't quite so fortunate.'<p>

Rivers suppressed a smile, it was no laughing matter but she did find it amusing, whoever this man was Agent Jones seemed to have had his work cut out for him when bringing him in, maybe she should have sent more agents out to collect him.

'I see nothing humorous in this, Agent Rivers.' He said calmly, 'that man is dangerous and I have been treated unjustly.'  
>'You must have done something to provoke him; Jones never uses force unless it's required.'<br>'Or perhaps he has a vendetta against me and thought to exact vengeance.'  
>'That's a strong allegation, what would you have done to force him to seek revenge?'<br>'Oh I'm sure your records will tell you all you need to know.' He said; his voice full of sarcasm but tinged with anger and perhaps a little hurt.

Intrigued Rivers turned the page on the file, and suddenly it all became clear. The personality profile, the pictures showing destruction from the battle of New York and a mug shot of the man himself; his name and place of origin were clearly stated; 'Name: Laufeyson, Loki. Place of residence: Asgard, Place of birth: Jotenheim.'

'I see.' Rivers said gripping the back of the chair in front of her. 'Well, that makes things interesting.'  
>Loki raised his head a little and smiled.<p> 


	5. Chapter 5 Butcher

Loki was forced back into the waking world by a firm strike, his face stung, he moved his head painfully and was struck again on the other side. He had been left in almost complete darkness and heat without food or clean water for what felt like weeks but may have been only one.

He had inspected the bucket but the water was stale and putrid, hardly fit for washing his hands in, but he had done the best he could to wash the dried blood from himself and bandage his wounds with the rags. He was painfully hungry and dehydrated, the heat of the cell was constant and had not allowed him much sleep and as a result his wounds were slow to close.

Waking now, complete darkness had been replaced by blinding light. His assailants, for there where two it seemed, wore heavy gauntlets studded with jagged metal. The second strike had been harder and he felt a bruise bloom from his pale skin. A third strike and he felt metal tear his flesh. Attempting to sit up he fell from the bench where he had lain, and a forth and a fifth strike found their mark in his chest, and several kicks to the stomach and sides with heavy iron clad boots caused him to spit blood and sink to the floor. His body would not allow him to escape, his head span from their blows, mixed with his hunger and thirst, and refused him coherent thought. He panted, blood filled his parched mouth as he attempted to speak, and his voice came thin and hoarse: 'Cease your attack; I demand to know who you are!'

A harsh laugh reached his ears, it was impossible to determine the source, he squinted into the light, his hand still raised, attempting to shield his eyes from the glare.  
>'We'll be the ones asking the questions.' came the voice. 'Bring him.'<p>

Loki was pulled roughly to his feet by his assailants; the wounds on his sides strained and complained, opening once more from the attack, his ribs, which he had bound with a spell to help them heal, felt loosened from the kicks to his sides. He was then dragged unceremoniously from the cell, a forceful hand around each arm, out of the blinding light of the cell and onto a dimly lit corridor, the heat and stench from the cells they passed clouded his senses. His bare feet where dragged along the jagged stone floor, he had no strength with which to work his legs and the hands carrying him where not supporting his weight.

He could not guess how many other prisoners where contained here, these brutes that held him now where the first living souls he had seen or heard since waking in this place. But as they passed the other cells he heard soft whimpers and cries as though those within where afraid to be heard.

He lifted his head to see if he may where the cries where coming from, they passed five cells on the right side that all looked identical to one another. In the fifth cell he saw a face, haggard and wan, gashes poorly healed ran down from forehead over one eye and another across the bony cheeks and over the open mouth.

The eyes where dim and haunted, all spark of life they may have once contained extinguished after many cruel years of torment in this place, was this the fate that awaited him? The beast holding him to his right struck the bars of the cell and the face of the dejected creature disappeared into the shadows.

They led him through a maze of corridors and up stairs, all carved into the rock, and finally into a room, that had the feel and smell of an abattoir. The rock of this room was smooth as glass and black as obsidian, but was not clean having many unpleasant looking pools of dried fluid across its floor, the hands gripping him released their hold and he fell to his hands and knees on the soiled glassy surface.

About the walls hung cruel looking devices of many shapes and possible uses that turned Loki's stomach with dread. Tables stood against the walls with odd looking machines upon them, and screens displaying information in an unreadable text, and undecipherable diagrams detailing some kinds of perverted medical procedures.

There was another door on the far side of the chamber from which they entered, firmly bolted shut, and in the centre of the room stood a sinister and uncomfortable looking black metal chair. The back seemed capable of being raised and lowered, with restraints for arms, legs and torso, and further attachments that also seemed ready to be raised and lowered across the body of a subject. Above the chair, high in the ceiling which was also smooth and reflective was a circle of bright lights around a large domed object with the appearance of an insect's eye.

Beside the chair stood a humanoid figure, rather more lizard like than any other race Loki knew of, his skin was a sickly grey, his hands had six digits each, all in the form of thumbs, and his face rather grotesque to look upon, was leering with small black eyes and a jagged mouth filled with sharp predatorial teeth.

'Come, take a seat.' The figure spoke, gesturing to the chair, the voice was the same Loki had heard in his cell before he was brought here. He shot a mistrusting glance from his place on the floor at the chair and then to the figure.  
>'Please, I insist!' He spoke again, his eyes flashing menacingly but Loki did not move. The creature shot a glance at the two that had brought him from the cell and their rough vice like grips took hold of his arms again, suddenly wrenching him from the floor, taking his breath.<p>

'Remove his clothes' came another command and he was stripped down to his bare flesh then marched over to the chair where they forced him to sit heavily. The pain of his sides screamed but he did not utter a sound and set his jaw tightly. Now that he was facing the two brutes in comfortable light he could see them clearly. Their appearance was similar to the other figure, but taller, broader and with much more menacing forms, they where clad in armoured plates all over, with their hands in the studded gauntlets that had struck him before, their faces hidden behind darkened visors on their large metal helmets.

'You may leave' spoke the other figure and the two creatures turned and left the room, their gait hefty and lolloping like great apes.  
>'Now, we can begin!' the remaining creature spoke. 'You will answer all that I require of you; if you do not, or I am displeased with your reply your punishment will be severe.'<br>'You cannot make me answer!' Loki said defiantly.  
>'I can and I will!' the butcher spoke and at the touch of a nearby control the restraints snapped over his arms, legs and torso, another control was touched and the attachments where lowered into position. They had needle like protrusions on the undersides and they poised themselves ready either side of his neck and forearms. Another device lowered clamping itself tightly to his temples, holding his head in place, a screen to the right burst into life and displayed what looked like brain readouts and images Loki did not understand. A visor lowered over his eyes, fixing itself in place so he could see nothing more.<p>

'I will resist you!' Loki attempted but his voice was faltering, anxiety and fear rose in anticipation of what was to come. His hands formed fists and his body tensed.  
>'Then I will look forward to breaking you.' Came the reply and the machine was activated.<p>

The needles penetrated his flesh before he could react to the butcher's remark, injecting him with a serum. His body began to feel strange, tingling all over and then nothing, his head began to swim hazily as from potent wine, the pain in his chest and sides subsided and he soon felt as though he was floating.  
>'Now, you will answer.' Came the voice which now seemed remote, Loki's senses were a fog and he could not tell if the voice was nearby or if he had merely imagined it. He felt determined he would say nothing but out of his control his eyes fluttered closed, his limbs relaxed and he sighed despairingly unable to fight any longer against the urge to surrender.<p>

'Tell me, what is your name?' The butchers voice came, almost hypnotisingly soft.  
>'Loki.' He replied before he realised that he had.<br>'Your full name, Loki. What is it?'  
>'I have no other.' Loki replied as though out of a sleep.<br>'No family?'  
>'They took it from me.'<br>'Who are they?'  
>'No one.'<br>'Loki, you will tell me; who are they?'  
>'They are nothing to me, as I always was to them.' He felt a blade cut his bandages and press into his side; the blade was red hot and burned as it cut into and reopened a wound, the pain had been dulled but now it was extreme and he could not contain a shuddering cry of agony.<br>'Stop hurting yourself, Loki. Who are they?' The command came firmer, more aggressively; his blade found another wound and sliced across the fragile new tissue, he could smell the seared flesh as it burned.  
>'The Aesir,' he gasped. 'Th, they took everything.'<br>'Are you of Asgard, Loki?'  
>'I, I was.' He replied hesitantly. The butcher removed the knife from his side.<br>'Tell me, are you of royal blood?' He said licking the blood that had run onto his hand, relishing the taste.  
>'I… am a king.' Came his hesitant reply. His voice shook, overflowing with fear and the burning pain.<br>'Then Odin is dead?' The butcher circled the chair. 'Are you his heir?'  
>'He lives, he cast me out.'<br>'Why is that, Loki?'  
>'I failed him.' He said painfully, tears starting in his eyes, fighting to not reveal any more.<br>'Then it is your wrong doing that brought you here!' Said the butcher, with a smile at this new ammunition. 'How did you fail him?'  
>'I…' Loki faltered. The blade was set against another wound teasing at it; Loki recoiled trying as he may to shrink away from its edge, which only caused his ribs to shift agonizingly.<br>'Loki, how did you fail the Allfather?'  
>'He's not my father.' He breathed through clenched teeth having misheard the question, his mind besieged by the pain.<br>'Then why are you a king?' The voice came suddenly close as the butcher lent in and made the demand in a harsh whisper.  
>'… Birthright, it is my, my birthright.' Came his lethargic reply as he began to slip from consciousness.<br>'Who gave you this right if not Odin?'  
>Loki did not answer, his mind was a haze of confusion and agony, he struggled to speak but he could not.<p>

All was silent for several minuets. The butcher strode around the chamber tapping on controls and checking displays, and then it seemed he had left the room. Loki did not dare to breathe; it was more pain he could stand to even attempt it. After what seemed an age he heard foot steps, of more than one creature, he tensed, preparing himself for the next attack. The controls were tapped and he felt his restraints released, the device around his head lifted and he opened his tear stained eyes slowly, blinking to readjust to the light.

The butcher and one of the guards from before stood in front of him, he was pulled out of the chair and dragged to the furthest door; it was unbolted with a control on the wall and swung open. It was a small chamber, barely a recess, room to stand, but not to lie in, reflective panels lining the walls. He was forced inside; the butcher's voice gave a final shot; 'This is your doing Loki, you brought yourself to this hell and you will never escape it!' the door slammed and fastened behind him, and he sank to the floor filled with pain, fear and despair. The wall panels lit suddenly with blinding light and he threw himself back into a corner, arms over his face to try to block out the light, eyes tightly shut. His heart raced, his breathing hitched in his chest and panic took hold shaking him violently, tears broke free and he wept bitterly.


	6. Chapter 6 Tea and TLC

'Ok then, Loki!' Rivers said as chipper as possible, 'let's start shall we?' She sat down at her chair and took a sip of tea. From this angle it was easier to see his face, it was handsome, with a mischievous glint in his green, piercing eyes, eyes that where now fixed on her.

They were both bruised however; he had a gash on his forehead and along the bridge of his nose, which may have been broken, and a cut on his lower lip. That tree had not agreed with his face it seemed.

'We did not get the opportunity to interrogate you after the battle of New York,' she began. 'And although that was some time ago now any intel you can provide to fill the gaps will be extremely useful at this juncture.'  
>'That sounds agreeable.' Came Loki's reply. 'Can I ask what you intend to use my valuable secrets for?'<br>'I'm sorry, that's classified, suffice it to say we are fighting a war, and anything new that can be brought to the table to help fight it will be greatly appreciated.'  
>'Appreciated how?'<br>'I'm sorry?'  
>'How do you intend to repay my services?'<br>'With our gratitude.'  
>'Is that all?' He pouted. 'After all the trouble you put me through?'<br>'What about the trouble you put us through to bring you in?' Loki glared, Rivers smiled. 'Don't be so moody, green eyes.' She teased.

Loki made a noise of derision and looked away scowling.  
>'Our sources show that you had a great deal of help in the form of scientists and soldiers here on earth before the portal opened. Can you tell me where those people came from?' Loki continued to scowl, refusing eye contact.<br>'Loki?' No answer. 'Well, who knew the god of mischief was such a big baby!' Loki turned his hard gaze on her. 'Lady, I am a King!'

'Then act like one, have some accountability and defend your oh so royal self! But then, I wouldn't expect it from an Asgardian anyway, your brother was a stubborn child to.'  
>Loki set his jaw, then sighing he relaxed it seeing the sense in her words. He leaned back in the chair, setting his legs out in front of him and his elbows on the chairs arms. 'I, ah...' he began hesitantly as though the words where difficult. 'I would like some aid; my pride has concealed my discomfort from you. If I am to be your guest for some time I should like some assistance.' He lowered his head in a humble manner and looked up at her under a furrowed brow.<p>

Rivers leaned back in a similar fashion, throwing up her hands in a gesture of surprise and relief. 'Ok, that's more like it, was that difficult?' This really wasn't how her interrogations usually went but she could use it. 'What do you need?'  
>'Well, my head hurts somewhat, and I am still rather shaken from your friends assault.'<br>'That I can help you with! Do you like tea?'  
>He gave her a confused look, so she removed the lid from her takeaway cup and allowed the aroma to escape. She got up, lifted it from the table in front of her, moving round to his side of the table and placing it in his cuffed hands.<br>He raised it and allowed the sweet smell to fill his sinuses, clearing his head with the simple action. He glanced up at her; 'Thank you.' He said with a nod of respect.

She folded her arms, leaning back against the table and nodded in reply a satisfied but surprised smile on her lips. 'You're welcome.' Loki took a sip of the hot liquid and closing his eyes as a smile spread across his lips. 'It's good!'  
>'It's my favourite variety, always puts a smile on my face!'<br>'I can see why!' His face had softened; his eyes now sparkled rather than glared.  
>He was really quite beautiful when he wasn't being an arrogant sod, she thought.<p>

'What about this?' She said reaching out and sweeping a strand of hair away from his face revealing the cuts and gash on his forehead and one black eye. He drew back in a reflex of mistrust, but then after a pause he nodded; 'I will allow you to tend me.' He said quietly, gazing into the cup of tea.

Rivers breathed through her nose, shaking her head in amusement at him, then activated her earpiece.  
>'Hey Rivers, how's it going? Need me to come rescue you yet?' Came Jones' friendly quip.<br>'Nothing of the sort! I just need a med kit for our friend here.'  
>'Ok, I'll be right there!' Loki watched her from under his brows, the tea lifted to his mouth. She glanced down at him and he looked away quickly.<p>

Smiling amusedly she turned towards the door just as Jones arrived with the med kit and opened it to him. He looked across at Loki and back at her. 'Well he seems calm enough, is he behaving?'  
>'He's been no trouble at all!' She replied taking the kit.<br>'Well I've got to get back to dismantling and analyzing that armour!'  
>'Is Simmons around?'<br>'Yeah she's doing the analyzing bit!'  
>'Ok, tell her I'll see her and Skye later, I don't know how long this will take though.'<br>'Take your time, fill me in later! Stark might be around by then to!' He winked. 'Oh, I didn't mention to our guest that you sent me to collect him, has that come up?'  
>'Not yet, I'm hoping it won't have to!' She whispered in warning.<br>'Sorry, I hope it doesn't cause you problems! Tell him sorry for ripping his top, it looked expensive, we can find him a replacement! I'll see you later.' He left and the door closed behind him, she turned back to her guest.

To her concern Loki was looking right at her, he had clearly been listening and watching them. 'Hear anything interesting, sunshine?' She said lightly moving back to the table. Loki gave a shocked look and hid his face.  
>Rivers placed down the med kit, grabbed her chair and brought it round to his side. 'You don't have to look so scared, something obviously peaked your interest.'<br>'Jones said something about armour,' Loki replied slowly. 'Would that be the armour that he took from me when I was brought in?'  
>'It is. We felt it could be utilised in some way, to help us fight this war. You would not have been allowed to keep it anyway.' She replied opening the kit and sitting down next to him.<br>'How do you intend to do that?'  
>'We've got our best people on it, as well as our favourite playboy coming in, Tony Stark, you remember him right?'<br>'I believe so, but only vaguely I fear.' Loki replied with a frown.  
>'You threw him out of a window on Stark Tower?'<br>'I do not recall.'  
>'Seriously? How can you not remember throwing a man out of a skyscraper?'<br>'I have a great many gaps in my memory of those events, and of some considerable time before. I am sorry to say I may be of little use to your investigation and plans.'

'Well why don't you tell me what you do remember?' Rivers said taking a cotton pad and dousing it with TCP and putting on a pair of medical gloves, Loki watched with curiosity. 'We can fill in the rest later.' She raised the cotton pad and again he drew back.  
>'I'm not going to hurt you.' She said calmly and soothingly.<br>'No, you won't.' He replied. 'But I dislike being touched.'  
>'I won't touch you, only the pad will, ok?'<br>He paused for a moment 'Very well.' He said and leant forward again, she brushed the pad along the main gash on Loki's forehead; he closed his eyes and frowned but showed no signs of discomfort.

'So what do you remember?'  
>He searched his memory. 'I recall being led to a Midgardian transport.'<br>'Sorry, Midgardian?'  
>'Yes, this realm, Earth.'<br>'Oh I see, go on'  
>'Well, I was disorientated and in considerable pain. I climbed into the back of the transport and was shaking a fair amount, I do not remember having physically exerted myself but it felt as though I had, I was weak, light headed.' Rivers took the cotton pad away while he talked, listening with intent.<br>'A woman we had passed received a communication which alerted one of the men I was with, Barton I think, and he fired his weapon at her, the transport moved off and carried me away. I don't remember any more of that event.'  
>'That sounds like the incident when you arrived at the Dark Matter facility and stole the Tesseract, you caused an explosion due to the power overload after the portal opened, which destroyed the entire facility. A lot of good people where lost.'<br>'I am very sorry to hear that. I did not wish to harm anyone.'  
>'Tell that to the soldiers you stabbed when you appeared!' Said Rivers, placing another pad forcefully on to the bridge of his nose. 'Or Coulson.' She muttered under her breath. Loki batted her hand away and tended to it himself.<p>

'I told you I do not recall any of those events, I can hardly be held accountable for something I have no memory of!' Rivers eyed him closely, she didn't see any deception in his face, but she had no reason to trust what he said.

'Well what else do you remember?' She said crossing her arms and leaning back in her chair.  
>'Can you tell me why you gave the order to bring me in under duress?'<br>'It was for your own protection, as well as ours,' Rivers answered with a sigh; here came the part she was dreading. 'We received word that Thor had brought someone and wanted to hand them over to us for phyc-evaluation and monitoring, obviously I didn't know who we were bringing in until I came in here. But we had to get you off the streets and fast before either of you drew attention to us.'

'Subtlety was never his strong suit.' He said under his breath with some clear animosity. 'Did you also give the order for me to be beaten?' His eyes where piercing but the look he gave was hurt, if she was not careful he could withdraw again and the interrogation would have been a waste.

'I didn't, Jones was sent as he could get the job done quickly without drawing attention but I did not wish you any harm.'

Loki sighed. 'You should be more concerned for the tree!' He said cracking a playful smile, Rivers smiled kindly in reply, relived. This was going to take a while, but at least she was getting somewhere.


	7. Chapter 7 Unmade, Remade

He did not know how long it had been, this had continued for some time, the days where a complete blur now, he had no way of tracking the time that had passed other than the hours he spent conscious and in endless torment.

Most of these periods in which he was left in the isolation chamber felt like days, and when he was dragged out again he had been so weak that the chair restraints where the only thing preventing him from falling to the floor and being unable to rise again. He had fallen once after the restraints where removed, the butcher had left him on the floor for an hour before returning him to isolation.

They had not extracted anything of consequence from him he was sure, little real information, seeking only to dig deeper into his mind, to master him and break his will. He was nearing the end now he felt; his mind would not withstand them much longer and the walls of his mind would crumble away. He was constantly in and out of consciousness from the pain and fatigue, but sleep did not find him, save to cause frightful dreams and waking to find reality to be the true nightmare and with it no hope of rest or ease from in his suffering.

The light constantly blazed. In his mind his thoughts often returned home, to Asgard and he longed to be back there. It had been torment, but it was not blinding pain, captivity but not torture. Why did Thor not come? Surely they knew he still lived, surely Heimdall could see him, so why did they not come, was he really that detestable to them, did they rejoice at his passing? Dreams of joyous times would come to his mind, but they would all turn twisted, the smiling faces of all he knew were masks that fell away to reveal their contempt and hatred of him.

They wanted him dead all along, they never cared, he would die here alone and they would never know or be stirred to concern if they learned the truth! Would Frigga be troubled if she knew? He wished for her to be with him now, to comfort him and stop the tears, to bathe his wounds and give him cool clean water to slake his terrible thirst. His mouth and throat felt dry and rough as a barren desert, he tried to swallow but had no saliva, and he felt sure that if his wounds didn't slay him thirst surly would.

Frigga could not help him here, it was useless to imagine it, and he had no hope, of rescue or otherwise. Thoughts had come into his mind that these creatures wished to break him and use his secrets against Asgard, he cared not for them, but Frigga, they must not be allowed to harm her. A sweet melody then rose in his mind, an old song she used to sing him to sleep with; finding it a comfort he rocked himself cradled in his own arms, humming the melody softly to himself.

They could not take this from him, it was his refuge, he would keep Asgard and her secrets safe within it and no one could find him here. Sleep finally found him.

The light went out, the sound of the door bolt releasing was heard and it swung open, the butcher was there to greet him with a new day of agonizing hell. Before his eyes could adjust he was yanked out of the chamber and placed back in the chair.

'I do hope you are ready to cooperate today.' Came his tormentors voice, Loki stared blankly ahead of him, his eyes unfocused, his mind trying to be anywhere but there.  
>'Please allow me this moment, I wish to test a theory.' The butcher said as he tapped out commands on the control.<p>

The restraints activated, the visor came down over his blank eyes and the needles penetrated, he felt nothing, they filled his veins with a new serum. This time Loki felt his mind begin to clear, feeling a chill rise through his limbs and ice coursing through his blood. His body sang at the freezing rush that brought him suddenly back to himself, he breathed deeply, he felt strong, alive and whole again!

The butcher laughed deeply and darkly, Loki could not understand why, the sound filled him with dread and panic.  
>'So!' Came the voice, suddenly so much clearer than before. 'You are of Jotun kind!'<br>Loki's heart missed a beat, what had happened, how could he know that? The panic rose and he tensed fearfully as he understood what had happened; the serum, it had caused his Jotun form to reveal itself. He felt sick to his stomach, what was this vile creature planning next?

The serum lost its strength and dissipated, Loki felt the pain and fatigue rush back to his body with full force after feeling so strong. He could not stop a cry of pain escape his lips, his breaths came short and shallow again.  
>'You have only yourself to blame for your pain, Loki, you have done this to yourself.' The voice angered him but he had no strength to fight, only to listen.<br>'Your own failure brought you here, you are weak and no one will ever come for you!' The words echoed round his mind, repeating and reverberating.

The butcher tapped out another command, the chair jolted and jerked itself into a new position, the back reclining him forcefully so that he was laid flat, the transition was jarring and unpleasant, Loki's wounds complained deeply. He felt exposed, vulnerable. He heard the butcher approach him where he lay, again the searing heat of his blade sliced into his wounds, he felt cold objects placed inside the folds of his flesh one high up on either side of his ribcage and one buried in each side of his stomach.

'Loki, tell me, if you are not the son of Odin then whose are you?'  
>'I have no father!' Loki replied out of his agony, the pain was blinding and he could think of nothing else, his mind desperately tried to retreat to the melody.<br>The needles pierced his skin sharply, he felt it and winced. The haze from before returned and once again he felt his control slip away, his head reeled sickeningly.  
>'Your father, Loki! Who sired you?' He felt a surge of electricity pass through his body emanating from the objects placed in his wounds, he could not cry out, he felt the burning all thorough him.<br>'L… Laufey.' Came his breathless reply.  
>'Loki Laufeyson!' The creature announced triumphantly. 'The once king of shining Asgard in the Allfathers stead! Cast out by the great and powerful Odin! Why is that Loki, what did you do to anger the Allfather so? Did you take the throne by force you scheming little Joten snake?!'<br>'No! It was entrusted to me!'  
>'Then how is it that you came to fail the Allfather?'<p>

Loki faltered; he did not know how to answer. Another shock struck him like lightening and his body cried out, the burning was too much, and he couldn't take much more. He heard the melody and closed his eyes, surrounding himself with it.  
>'Answer me Loki, you cannot hide from me.' The blade trailed up his chest leaving a line of singed skin behind it.<br>'Jotunheim!' He gasped as the blade cut deeper, 'I tried to destroy Jotunheim!'  
>'Why would you destroy your own race Loki?'<br>'They are not mine!' He was disinherited, disgraced, dishonoured! 'I have no race!'  
>'But you have Asgard?'<br>'No! They never wanted me!'  
>'Why would they keep you then?'<br>'For their failed plans, I am nothing to them!'  
>'You were their prince, their king?'<br>'They never wanted my rule.'  
>'Who did they want, Loki?'<br>Loki could not bring the words forward; another shock ran through him, harder and longer than before. He shook from the pain and the fear of pain. One name rose in his mind before he could bury it again.  
>'Thor!' He cried out, more as a plea, a cry of desperation but the butcher took it.<p>

'They wanted Thor?'  
>'They only ever wanted him!' Loki's thoughts ran wild; he spoke them allowed, his fear and hate now revealed.<br>'So you envied him. Did you hate him, did you kill him?'  
>'I would never! I love…' he stopped himself too late.<br>'You love the Mighty Thor! He is your dear brother is he not?'  
>'He's not my brother!' Tears filled his eyes, he clenched them shut trying to force them back.<p>

The butcher laughed, he revelled in Loki's pain. 'Did he cause you to be cast out, Loki?'  
>Loki tried to think; the memory of his betrayal was distant from him, the treachery of Thor's allies, only thinking of their misplaced friendship before the good of the very realm!<br>'Loki, did Thor cast you out?'  
>He saw Thor's face, but it no longer showed love, it was distorted with anger, filled with regret and pain. He pleaded with him to help him, to save him; Thor said nothing, turning his face away. Odin replied the same as before 'No Loki.' He could not remember more.<br>'What happened, Loki? Stop hurting yourself, tell me!'  
>'He…' Loki hesitated, the surge went through him again; he had nothing left, no resistance no fight. He felt his mind was wide open, this creature could pull anything from him, and he was unable to fight it.<br>'He let go, I fell!'  
>'He hates you, does he not?'<br>'He did not want to save me!' The memory had gone, twisted and reformed in his mind. That was the truth now; that was how he remembered it.  
>'Did he betray you? Did he betray his king?' The blade was back on his pale skin, burning it black.<p>

'Yes!' he screamed, 'I hate him, I hate all of them!' He did not know the truth anymore, he agreed in the hope it would end his suffering but he felt a part of him die, the part that still held Thor in such high esteem and respect, and the pain remained and increased, his mind splintered. Loki watched himself, this new twisted self and was powerless, shackled in his own mind, while the melody released him, allowing him to drift away.

The butcher smiled; He would be pleased, a sorcerer, a puppet who could retrieve and wield the cube at His command, this was the moment they had been waiting for!  
>The butcher come close as he whispered to him as though his words where a powerful secret: 'Now tell me, King would you like to be freed from your disgrace and the pain they have caused you to receive?' The words where hypnotic, he strained to hear more. 'Would you like a new throne? Would you like a world to rule for your own, to fulfil your birthright?'<br>'A world?' He said out of his confused state. 'I want to rule.' His mind was failing, he floated on air and the words echoing in his mind seemed fair and good, his reasoning had gone and he did not question them.  
>'Then King, we will burden you with this glorious purpose! We will give you a throne and you will know peace!' The words embedded themselves in his mind, he smiled through his pain and tears, it sounded good and right, he felt at peace.<br>'But peace comes at a price.' The creature continued. 'You must relinquish your freedom; you must be ours if you want the throne to be yours.' The voice was his own now, he could not fight from within, and he did not want to.  
>'I want the throne.' He slurred, barely aware of what he said.<br>'Good!' The butcher purred!

The restraints had been removed and the chair returned to its previous position. He had been given the food and drink, it was difficult to swallow, it was little but he felt his masters were generous indeed. The trauma he had received would not allow him to hold it down. He had vomited what little he ate and decided he would not attempt the rest, saving it instead and taking only the water. It was tepid, with a brown tinge and had an unpleasant taste and aroma but to him it was like fresh spring water. The butcher had received a message with his charges first task; he was to enter another's mind.

The dome in the ceiling above him activated, seeming to be some kind of viewing screen. He was told to relax and stare into its heart, images started to appear on its surface, it became evident they where also forming in his mind. He saw a dark corridor, and two men standing in it, Midgardians from the look of them, the taller man who wore a patch over one eye opened a case on the pedestal in front of him, inside was something that made his heart race, he could feel the power emanating from the object. It drew him into the vision so he was no longer an onlooker but present with the men in the dark corridor.

'What is it?' Said the one man.  
>'Power, Doctor.' The other said with a smile. 'If we can figure out how to tap it, maybe unlimited power!'<br>He approached, they could not see him but he felt the first man was aware of him; he would make an easy target. His form adapted, becoming more pleasing, and shifting into his old armour that he lost to the vortex but his face remained scorched from his tortures.  
>'Well I guess that's worth a look!' He whispered drawing up to the first man, filled with excitement at the sight of this object. The man was indeed aware of him on some level, he entered his mind with little resistance, he needed no persuasion.<br>'Well I guess that's worth a look!' He repeated.


	8. Chapter 8 Clues to the Past

'So back to the scientists and soldiers you had the help of, where did they come from?' Rivers continued with her questioning, Loki was a lot more receptive now and his trust in her was growing. She had finished patching him up and had stayed seated at his side; he seemed to be finding her presence, as well as the tea, soothing.

'I do not know, I believe Agent Barton recruited them to the cause, there where many willing volunteers.'  
>'Were they Hydra then, do you suppose?'<br>'Yes, I would imagine they where.'

Rivers knew Barton had been debriefed on the matter; he himself had no memory of where those people had come from, he was aware however of the whereabouts and identities of several terrorist leaders opposed to SHIELD, perhaps he had contacted some of them.

'Did you have any direct contact with any of them?'  
>'Undoubtedly when I was not in control, I have no memories of doing so. I stayed out of their way when ever possible when we sheltered in the catacombs. I had to recover my strength and idle talk would have prevented me from doing so.'<br>'You keep saying when you where out of control, what do you mean by that? Who was in control?'  
>'I do not know, sometimes I felt as though I shared my mind with another, I could see through my eyes but had little control over my actions.<br>'Was this 'other presence' an outside force or and internal one?'  
>'I felt they knew me and I knew them as closely as myself, but I cannot say more, I simply do not recall.' This had given Rivers cause for concern; even if he had not been controlled directly like Barton had with the sceptre it was entirely possible there was some extreme trauma that had caused Loki's memory blind spots, and perhaps even an entirely new personality to arise.<p>

'Where you in contact with the Chitauri?' She continued.  
>'Yes, I was in contact with their commander, I believe he had some awareness of my actions through the power of the sceptre.'<br>'Like direct contact?'  
>'That I remember, yes. He would summon me and I could hear him in my mind or see him in front of me as you are now.'<br>'What was that like?'  
>'On one occasion while I was gathering strength in the catacombs, he summoned me and I saw him stood on the plateau of a rock that hung in space. I projected a double of myself before him so I could talk to him directly.'<br>'So was it like an astral projection?' Loki looked at her blankly. 'Like an out of body experience? You where no longer on Earth, not mentally at least, and you where literally standing and walking on an asteroid floating in space?'  
>'Yes, if that's how you want to describe it.'<br>'So what did the commander say?'  
>'He said his force grew restless, he spoke of the one who had given me the sceptre along with ancient knowledge.'<br>'Who's that, the one who gave you the sceptre?'  
>'I am sorry, I have no memory. I did recall something when I laid eyes on a stair that led off into space, it filled me with unrest but I cannot think why now.' Rivers gave him a concerned look, she sensed this was an uncomfortable subject for Loki but she had to press him for more.<p>

'What else, did the commander give you your mission?'  
>'He made his desires for the Tesseract known, then threatened me with violence if I did not comply, that there was no where I could escape them and that the pain I knew would not compare to what they would do to me.' He faltered, tears starting in his eyes, he turned his face away instinctively trying to hide his pain. Rivers placed a hand supportively on his shoulder, the action surprised him.<p>

'That sounds horrifying, can you tell me what he meant?'  
>'I cannot say.' Loki said after a pause, closing his eyes and shaking his head. 'The commander touched me at that moment and I felt like I was burning, I opened my eyes and I had returned to the catacombs.'<br>'Like you where burning? In what way?'  
>'As though I was passing through fire, surrounded and consumed by it.' Rivers took a deep breath; this was hard to hear so it must have been worse for him to tell.<p>

'Do you remember if they had hurt you before you arrived on Earth? As I understand it you where off the grid for a year, do you have any idea what happened in that year?'  
>'I do not know,' He said quietly shaking his head 'I have glimpses sometimes and dreams of darkness and fear, and pain, but it's all a blank.' He hung his head, resting it in his hands. A dark cloud passed over his mind, there was a distant memory he could not access but it itched deep in his subconscious.<p>

'You're missing an entire year of your life, I have a feeling if we could find out what happened to you in that time it would explain a lot!'  
>'Perhaps.' Loki said quietly, his mind now distant.<br>'Drink you tea.' Rivers said kindly, giving him time to relax, she got up to give him space, and paced thoughtfully to the other side of the room.

When he had recovered enough to go on he then told her that all his conscious actions; everything he had memory of while on Earth had been to disrupt the plans of the Chitauri and their commander, to sabotage them from the inside, stirring up the hornets nest to cause everyone to pursue him, and giving each of the Avengers team cause to want to stop him and so be on the offensive when the Chitauri force arrived. He also said he was sometimes able to influence the other presence, or personality, to help him with the cause, though he did not remember much of these occasions. But perhaps his other worked towards the same purpose and did what he could not, he did say that while he was in his own mind he felt weakened and unable to devote himself fully.

He recalled some of the events in Stuttgart in his account, which he said was mainly to draw the Avengers attention; 'I must confess I did gain some enjoyment in the moment while awaiting their arrival.' He said with half a smile. 'Having subjects to kneel before you is a magnificent thing, though I am not cruel, I do not wish to subjugate and I admit the words I spoke and my actions where not my own, I was not in my right mind.'  
>'And when the team arrived, where you more in control then?'<br>'I was never fully, no. But I had achieved my goal of drawing them out; I simply had to make them wish to stop me, without arousing suspicion. To them it would have appeared I worked alone, and to the Chitauri it would have seemed I worked for them and their goals. I relinquished the fight promptly so they could take me in without too much exertion on their part.'

Rivers did not know if any of this was true, but it seemed plausible; if he was unable to break the control or try to get help from anyone for fear of a possible fate worse than death it would seem to have been his only course of action.

He had remembered his first encounter with Thor after arriving on earth, they had no records of what Thor had done once he had taken Loki, so he recounted it to her painfully as Rivers wrote and listened.

'The last time I had seen him was when I fell from the Bifrost bridge, that would have over been three earth years ago, a year before I reappeared in this realm. I was intent on ending myself and the pain I took with me, they did not want or need me, and I feared Odin would surely kill me for bringing ruin to his plans, so I removed myself from their concern. Although I remember little of the time that passed after that moment, I know it was a long and pain filled time, in which I had given up hope of seeing Thor or anyone from Asgard again, and when I did I was loath to acknowledge him after abandoning me so long. He did not seem concerned for me however, or pleased to have found me alive, nay! Angry and enraged rather. He snatched me from your teams aircraft, and dashed me against a mountainside. Had I been mortal he would have destroyed me then, I had suffered injury from his assault but he cared not. He demanded I reveal the location of the cube, then grabbed me in his harsh hands and attempted to manipulate the answer from me. I answered with the truth as I knew it, that he had allowed me to fall and did not attempt to rescue me. He only seeming stirred now as I had gained possession of a trinket Odin had lost centuries ago but now desired for its power to rebuild the bridge. Still they cared nothing for my welfare. Thor insulted my intelligence and my ability to rule a world he barely had any desire for before his brief love affair with one of its inhabitants. I revealed to him that I had been given knowledge of the cube and its workings, and at long last he seemed burdened that I was under some influence or control. He grabbed me again and shook me, urging me to give up the cube and to come home. But I could not go home, I feared both returning and what would follow me if I did, it was not the right time to return. When I told him I did not know its whereabouts he grew angry, threatening me with Mjölnir but at that moment he was swept away by your Mr Stark.'

'Wow, I don't know what to say. I didn't know Thor was such a bully!' Loki smirked painfully. 'You don't know the half of what that brute can do!'

It drew on to midday and Rivers had gotten a com call asking if she wanted food brought, they weren't providing a meal for Loki yet so she had asked for a large portion for herself and a pot of fruit tea with one cup, so she was at least able to share with him. He seemed grateful for the food, though he was obviously used to finer fare than the SHIELD mess could provide, it was just sandwiches, fruit and snack food, lunch box style stuff after all, but he clearly enjoyed the tea. It was pleasant, he even laughed at the mention of Thor's love of coffee and how in general coffee and tea drinkers where often opposed simply by their choice of beverage. It was good to see him happier.

She returned to her questions after they had eaten. As he claimed to have very few memories of being on the Helicarrier Rivers got him a pad to watch back some security footage of himself. He watched much of it in stunned silence, trying desperately to recall more than snatches of the events.

There where moments he said when it was as if he were watching events play out from behind his own eyes but couldn't do anything to stop himself. He watched with a faint smile on his lips at his confrontation with Fury, and then with Romanoff, his other self clearly knew what he had been doing. A number of times Loki stopped the recording to explain what was said, he was pleased to say that his speeches had been laced with clues and warnings, all he was able to do without alerting the Chitauri. Even so he claimed he had dared to challenge them with lines like 'how desperate are you to call on such lost creatures to defend you.' He had spoken to Fury as though he were the Chitauri commander himself, guessing it was all a way for him to both challenge the Chitauri, and warn Fury to get his act together if, as he put it the 'mortals where wise enough to heed it'.

He enjoyed the footage of Romanoff's interrogation, saying he respected her bravery and skill. He explained to Rivers that she had spoken his encrypted language from the moment she appeared, his message to Fury had reached someone's ears at least. This is where Rivers mainly differed from Romanoff; she did not speak the language of spies and subterfuge like her mentor. Loki, his other had known Fury had nothing that would intimidate or break him, but he would talk to her with or without torture. First he had probed to find her intentions regarding Barton, these seemed noble so they had struck a deal; there would be no harm delt from either party, and in exchange she would not prevent his escape and he would give her the method for breaking the hold on Barton. Rivers was stunned, she knew Romanoff's loyalties ran deep but she did not think she would sacrifice so much for the sake of one ally. She didn't think anyone else knew about this so she chose not to include it in her notes, Romanoff could reveal it when she was ready, but it was not her place to force the information into the light.

'I would like to apologies for the method used in getting the message across.' Loki continued. 'She seemed unshaken but my other self would seem to have lacked in manners.'  
>'You're not so polite yourself, mister!' She said playfully, Loki smiled apologetically. 'But I'm afraid she is off the grid. She had to go into hiding, and rebuild after the events of early this year, like we all have. But we don't currently know her whereabouts.'<br>'That is a shame, I was hoping to see her again.'

He did not remember much more until arriving at Stark Tower. He'd returned to the confrontation with Stark himself, saying he remembered their conversation, but then watched himself try to use the sceptre on him, and nothing more. She didn't have access to Stark's surveillance feed so she asked him to explain to her how the sceptre worked, but it seemed he had little memory of that also, perhaps it had just been a way to keep him under and when he was in that state he was able to use it, the incident in Banners lab on the Hellicarrier would indicate that it had the power to control minds. Their own studies into it had just revealed that it worked in a similar way to the Tesseract, but no further research had been done on it after the battle of New York and it had essentially been buried, not deeply enough it seems as Hydra had taken possession of it in the recent events. Rivers listened intently with a look of concern to all he could tell her, writing down everything of relevance.

An hour or so later her com piece bleeped in her ear, alerting her of another communication.  
>'Rivers' She said taking the call.<br>'Hey babe, are you still busy?' Came the bubbly reply.  
>'Skye the intercom is not for personal calls, what are you doing?'<br>'Relax, I just wanted to tell you the news, Playboy is on his way, he'll be here in an hour.'  
>'Ok, thanks! You'll still get in trouble if Coulson finds you sneaking around like this, you might be close but he is Director now, watch yourself!'<br>'I can handle Coulson, he's a teddy bear!' Skye said lightly.  
>'Please be careful sweetie!' She replied, her fingers rubbing her brow.<br>'I will don't worry! Watch your fine self, I'll see you later!'  
>'Ok, bye!' She ended the call and looked up; Loki was smirking and doing a bad job of hiding it.<br>'Don't you start!' She warned him, draining the last of her tea.

'So how goes the interrogation? You where in there all day!' Jones had met up with Rivers on the way to the mess to meet Skye and Simmons.  
>Loki had been left with a guard at the door; food was due to be brought to him shortly. She had to assure him that he was in safe hands and she was only a call away if she was needed.<br>'It's been interesting.' She said with a sigh. 'I got a lot from it I think but I have so much on my mind!  
>'I'm not surprised, slippery customer like that; he's probably given you a right run around!'<br>'Not particularly, it's just been very complicated!' She said with a frown. 'He'll need to be moved to a cell, one of those on C deck would do nicely if there's space, and I need to talk to Director Coulson as soon as possible about possibly taking him out to the Sandbox to get him checked with the memory reconstruction device. I'm pretty sure something big happened to him that he can't remember. It's quite concerning and I want to get to the bottom of it.'  
>'If you're sure, I trust your instincts. You know what that machine can do though; maybe those memories are best left hidden.'<br>'Yeah maybe.' She said thoughtfully.  
>'Have you considered giving him the lie detector test as well though, just to be on the safe side?'<br>'The thought had crossed my mind; I'll ask Coulson when I hand in my report tomorrow.'  
>'Why not before? Taking Loki would to the Sandbox could take a while to organize, best to get things moving sooner rather than later!'<br>'Yeah, you're right.' She said stopping outside the double swing doors of the mess. 'I just need to think first, have some food, get my thoughts in order, you know?'  
>'Of course! Well I've got to head up there now, I'll tell him you're planning to drop by later!'<br>'Ok thanks!' She said and pushed open the mess room door.

'Hey Lin, saved you a seat!' Skye was waiting for Rivers at their usual table in the mess; she had arrived a few minuets before and had already started on her food.  
>'Please don't call me that sweetie! If you want to use my first name use it properly!'<br>'Ok babe, I'm sorry! Had a hard day?' She asked seeing the fatigue in her face.  
>'You could say that!' She replied rubbing her eyes with her palms. 'What are those?' Skye had a pair of glasses next to her food tray, but they didn't look like the normal kind. 'X-ray specs!' She said with a mouth full of mash potato.<br>'Oh I've seen the plans! Do they work?'  
>'Give them a go!' She said handing them across the table.<br>Rivers took them and looked down at her food tray and hesitantly put them on. They did work, she could see inside the food, the table under the tray and her legs under the table. 'Wow, they're impressive! Where did you get hold of them?'  
>'I keep a pair stashed away!' She said taking them back. 'So who was the lucky guy this time?'<br>'Sorry?' Rivers coughed.  
>'Your interrogation? Who stole away my honey for a whole day?'<br>'I'm not allowed to say, you know that!'  
>But it was a guy right? Is he cute?'<br>Rivers gave her a look of un-amusement.  
>'Hey, I'm just asking! I have a healthy interest!'<br>'You have an obsession!' Rivers said teasingly taking a bite of sausage.  
>'That's hardly fair!' Skye protested.<br>'What isn't fair?' Came a sweet melodious voice in a delightful English accent. They turned and Simmons took the bench beside Rivers.  
>'Oh, just Skye's obsession with every male of the species!' Rivers continued to tease. Simmons gasped then laughed. 'It's so true Skye; you have to admit you're not very picky!' Skye stuck out her tongue at her.<br>'We don't mean it sweetie, we wouldn't have you any other way!' Rivers added smoothing it over. Skye just looked grumpy and played with her food.

'Ugh, that analysis took forever!' Simmons complained in an attempt to change the subject. 'I'm so glad to finally sit down!'  
>'What where you doing?' Skye asked. 'I hope you're allowed to talk about it! My two favourite girls where shut away from me all day, I want to hear what happened!'<br>'It was some weird armour Jones brought in, it has some remarkable properties, really quite unique!'  
>'Yeah?' Said Skye feigning interest. 'Alien I'm guessing?'<br>'It is yes! Not like anything I've studied before though. Oh I should write a paper on it, I could go on for days!' She said excitedly.  
>'That's a great idea Jen; I'd love to take a look later!' Rivers said. 'Oh that reminds me, did Stark get here yet? I haven't heard any more!'<br>'Playboy got in trouble.' Skye said with a sigh, the other two glanced over, their eyes pressing her for more details. 'I was monitoring transitions...'  
>'Look at you, Uhura!' Simmons joked.<br>'You mean hacking though right?' Smiled Rivers.  
>'Yeah, what ever you wanna call it! He came to base, there was some kind of incident and they took him in for questioning, gave him the lie detector!'<br>'Wow, he didn't start a fight did he?' Rivers leaned in.  
>'No, it was more like they had to test his allegiance.'<br>'What, like he's a Hydra suspect?' Rivers whispered. 'That's ridiculous!'  
>'I know right!'<br>'Well I guess all of us have had to be screened, just weird that they asked him here to look at the armour then sprang that on him!'  
>'You're right, I'm sure there's a logical explanation!' Simmons added calmly. 'Stark couldn't be Hydra, but we have to be very careful these days, people aren't always as they seem!'<p>

Rivers was silent; the other two talked and her thoughts returned to Loki, was he as he seemed or hiding something sinister? She hadn't picked up anything suspicious from him, if it was a deception she would have done, that kind of thing didn't get past her. It had been convenient that he had no memory of so many things that would actually condemn him, but maybe that's what she was hoping for, to just have someone to blame, and he had denied her that. He did seem deeply troubled, afraid even; but she couldn't put her finger on it!

'What's your plan honey?' Rivers was startled from her thoughts.  
>'What? Sorry, I was miles away!'<br>'Yeah you looked it! We where just planning for tonight, have you got anything on?'  
>'Not specifically, I need to talk to Coulson before I get off in a bit, and I have to write my report, why?'<br>'We were gonna go out to a bar, Fitz is meant to be coming if he's up to it! We wanna give him a welcome back celebration!'  
>'That sounds great, I'd love to!'<p>

'Rivers! I was hoping to have the opportunity to talk with you before you got off.' She had made her way to Coulson's office after she'd finished eating, Simmons was going straight home to get ready and then to the bar, and herself and Skye where going to be meeting her shortly after. 'Jones came to see me earlier, told me how the pickup went, I understand we now have the infamous Loki as our guest!' He knew Loki was being brought in, he gave the order after all, but he wasn't very happy about it, not after what happened last time.

'That's right sir, the interrogation went well, I'll have my full report ready for you tomorrow.'  
>'That's not all you wanted to see me about though?'<br>'No sir, I um, I needed to ask you a few things in relation to our...guest.'  
>'Go on.' He said in his kindly tone.<br>'Um, well first of all he needs a cell for the night,' She said, picking up courage. 'May I recommend that block on C deck? They would seem to meet his needs.'  
>'I'll see to it right away. Anything else?'<br>'I was hoping we might be able to give him the lie detector test,' She added. 'I am pretty sure he has been truthful with me but I want to be one hundred percent.'  
>'Of course,' Coulson replied with a slight smile. 'I trust your judgment, but I wouldn't trust him as far as I could blast him, but we can do that in the morning.'<br>'I'd like to be present for that sir, if it can be arranged? He seems to trust me and we've developed a rapport.'  
>'I'll see what I can do, was that all?'<br>'Just one more thing sir; the Sandbox, I understand they're holding the memory recovery device there. Would it be possible to allow us to use it on him?'  
>'Any particular reason?' He frowned concernedly. 'It would have to be a very good one to gain clearance. That machine is not to be used lightly.'<br>'I am aware of that sir. But I have good reason to believe that a great deal of his memories have been suppressed. It would be an advantage to the investigation if it could be put at my disposal. I will of course detail all my reasons in my report.'  
>'I will make enquires for you agent. It is a difficult case and if there is anything that can be done to make it easier for you I will pull strings!'<br>'Thank you so much sir.' Her face lit up with a smile. 'I am very grateful!'  
>'Quite all right Rivers! You are dismissed.'<br>'Yes sir, have a good night sir!' She turned and left his office.

Coulson sat back in his chair thoughtfully, she'll have to be kept an eye on, he thought. There was every danger of her getting in too deep and becoming emotionally compromised. He had no doubts in her ability to get the job done, but he knew her and this wasn't the kind of job she was used to.


	9. Chapter 9 A Throne

He awoke often through the night after once again being placed in the dark stone cell, the glowing cube had seized his mind and entered his dreams.  
>He could now feel the presence of the man he had taken control of, his name was Erik Selvig, and the taller man was named Fury. He had watched Selvig in his mind as he pored over notes on the cube and run tests on it, they had called it the Tesseract. It had been used by the humans before in one of their many wars; a mere mortal had attempted to harness its power and had driven himself to insanity. The Tesseract was then recovered from the ocean and tested on in secret by a man named Stark, until he was unexpectedly killed and it became the property of the organization he helped create, SHIELD, which Fury was in command of.<p>

Selvig was dedicated and tireless in his efforts, but easily moulded, he would obey his new King without question. But as yet he knew not what design these creatures that imprisoned him had, for him or the cube.  
>Inside his own mind Loki watched on fearfully, watching to as Selvig worked; all that he saw became what Loki saw. This was a strong enchantment; he could not imagine how he butcher had achieved it.<br>He continued to watch and listen and think on all he perceived nonetheless, perhaps he could uncover a way to become free of their hold.

His treatment had improved somewhat since his braking, food and water was scarce but it did come, they had re-bandaged his wounds and given him strong sedatives, no doubt to keep him in a state of confusion and control. He had gained a small amount of strength that allowed him to bind his ribs with a spell once again, and to clothe himself simply so as to gain a small amount of comfort and dignity from his predicament.  
>They had said nothing more, save that he must wait until needed and had led him back to the cell and left him. He awaited now further orders.<p>

Time passed slowly. His pain had lessened and his wounds had finally healed, but he was still weak and in pain from his many days and nights of torment.  
>Another week slipped by and he watched Selvig go about his business. He had returned home, to the desert town that Thor had found himself in, undoubtedly Selvig had been one of the mortals he had allied himself to during his time on Midgard.<br>Selvig met with two women who seemed to be his companions, he named one of them Jane, yes that was Thor's woman. She was fair to look on, her eyes sparkled in amber settings, her mahogany hair framed her delicate face, he could see why Thor had become enamoured.  
>Loki recalled the words he had spat at this brother in his anger, it seemed so long ago now; 'I'll pay her a visit myself!' He shuddered, those words had been harsh, spoken in the heat of anger and desperation to provoke Thor, to stir him to rage, his cause was a hopeless one at that point and he had become fey and desperate. But in these fraught and oppressive days he did wonder what would have happened if he had gone to her; if he had fallen into her desert rather than this cell, it would have been a better fate than the one in which he had found himself that was certain.<p>

For a short time Loki had gained control of his mind once again, but the reality of his predicament, the pain of his body and the distress of his confused mind caused him to stumble, and fall into the corner of his cell. His head reeled and vision blurred and he vomited; the food they had provided disagreeing and adding to his discomfort, he felt like death and he wished for it to take him. Sinking to his hands and knees and trembling through lack of strength and energy, the turmoil of his mind and the pain of his body.  
>With an effort he drew up his knees, holding them tightly with his arms and slumped into the corner, eyes closed and head bowed. His mother's melody rose to ease him, allowing him to fall into an uneasy slumber.<p>

His dreams where harrowing, he dreamt he was cast into a fire which burned him for eternity but that never died or allowed him to do so. He dreamt of a hideous face with eyes of sapphire in a leathery hide, leering and taunting him from the edge of the fire, feeding it with lies and false promises to make it burn fiercer. The fire took him and deposited him on Midgard where it raged and destroyed an entire city of man, the people screamed in terror, pleading for the fire to quench itself, but it did not. It consumed all of humanity and then itself, and he screamed at its heart unable to quell or control it, as in the end it consumed even he. Sapphire eyes pierced the ashen skies and mockingly laughed him into his grave.

Loki awoke with a start, the laugh had not ceased but continued to echo round his mind and it seemed also around the cell itself, he held his hands to his ears, the heat had also increased and he had woken in a sweat.  
>The gauntleted hand of a guard appeared out of the shadows and took a fistful of his lank hair, pulling his head backwards; he felt hot odious breath on his face but kept his eyes closed fearfully. Another hand attached a device to his arm which administered his sedative; his limbs relaxed, hands fell down from his face and his head rolled backwards, mouth hanging open and eyes staring dull and blankly into the dark as Loki lost hold of himself and returned to his shackles.<br>'Arise King!' Came a voice from the shadows, a voice he did not know, save that he knew it owned the laugh he had heard. He got to his feet unquestioningly and was seized again and moved towards the door. He was led in the opposite direction to the lab, and did not resist the beast that guided his steps. Once out of the corridor he was turned down to the left hand passage and into a control room containing glowing alcoves set into the walls and a large panel set on a pedestal. He was placed in an alcove and the creature turned to the control panel and typed in commands, he felt his body tingle and was surrounded by light. A moment later he found himself on a plateau over looking a vast starfield, as busy as Asgard's skies but with no familiar point of light or planetoid for him to make a bearing on. The sky glimmered as though strewn with jewels in a dusky haze.  
>He turned his back on the stars and toward a rock face, volcanic in formation and as black as the night surrounding it. Out of the shadow of the rock stepped a figure, akin to the butcher in form, his eyes where covered by a low cowl and his face was contained in a metal framework. His chest bear, but for a partial armoured plate which stretched down his torso.<br>'Welcome King!' He spoke in a raspy voice. 'He awaits you on the stair.' The creature gestured to his right where was seen a broad stair well that hung in space, curving away into the black. He started towards the stair and the creature followed behind tentatively. The steps where spaced for someone with a much larger gait than his own so that it was an effort to reach each one. There was no parapet either side, and the edge and the space between each step fell away into the black nothingness.

He reached the top and found himself on another rock hanging in the void, a wide, flat area in the bowl of a crater it seemed, the boundaries where jagged black rock surrounded him on all sides but the one from which he came. In the centre stood a plinth and upon it the back of a large chair; a throne of stone and polished metal that gleamed dully, it looked out into the darkness without.

'Master,' Spoke the creature that followed behind, 'the King, he is here.' A shape rose from the throne, a vast and intimidating form, it wore armour under heavy robes and a helm in the form of a crown. The shape turned, the large, strangely hued face, it was the same as he had seen in the dream, leered down at him. Its huge mouth in an unpleasant smile, its wrinkled countenance contorted unpleasantly, its eyes shone, sapphire eyes as bright as flame, and flame burned in their depths.  
>'Good!' It spoke, the deep voice shaking him to his core like rumbling thunder. The figure approached; 'I am Thanos,' he addressed him. 'But you will soon come to call me lord and father. Won't you approach, King? I have much to share with you!'<br>He took a few hesitant steps toward the vast form, very aware of his relative size, as well as his dishevelled and worn appearance.  
>'Our King is weak, frail, are you not little lord?' He nodded, his head bowed. 'No matter, we shall reform you, none shall stand against your might and all will kneel! Come forward!' The creature stood before him now, menacing, overshadowing him.<br>'Look at me, King!' he commanded, his head raised slowly, fixing his eyes on those sapphire ones, and the creature roared the same terrible laugh as before.  
>'Oh yes, you will lead them, you will have victory, I have no doubt.' His large hand raised and set against the King's chest. 'But first you must relinquish yourself, now! Your heart, your freedom, all that you are, give it up, give it to me; your new father, your new god that I might rule you!'<br>He felt the life rush from him suddenly, his heart surrendered his spirit and the cold of the void and its blackness arose in its place.  
>Empty and still.<br>Then sapphire filled the void; a blue flame burning bright and strong drew him back from the brink, and he gasped as one coming to the surface of a deep lake, he dropped to his knees before the creature as the flames filled and consumed him.  
>Loki felt himself burn, the flames rose up and surrounded him, licking at his bars and shackles, but he was unable to cry out or escape, he was trapped, mute and immobile.<br>'Your little voice has been contained; you are now mine, King!' He spoke mockingly, looking down at his small bowed form. 'I didn't even need to ask you to kneel!'  
>He turned and passed away from him, toward the far edge of the crater, then turned back, fixing him with a hard and ruthless gaze that penetrated and froze. 'We may now speak of greater matters, and the glorious purpose for which we have called you! Sit! I will show you your kingdom.' He gestured to the chair and the King rose from his knees and took his place unquestioningly. Its size dwarfed him, he felt like a child that had climbed into the throne of a great king.<br>'Now, what is it you see?' The vision of a sphere, shinning and beautiful like a delicate blue and green opal rushed into his perception.  
>'My kingdom!' He answered. 'It stands on a small distant world, a world I know.'<br>'What world, King? Where is it you will rule?'  
>'Midgard.' Came the firm and certain reply.<br>'Then I shall show you how to claim it. Turn your mind, seek the cube, it is your key and your royal sceptre, do you see it?'  
>'Yes, I cannot unsee it!'<br>'Good, you must possess this wondrous thing; only with it will you throw them down and cause them to fall before you! I will show you what you must do; teach you what you must know, and prepare you for the battles to come. I will give you an army and the power to lead them.'  
>'I will do what you ask of me.' He replied; the hunger and desire of the flame that consumed and held his will burned strongly.<br>'I know you shall, King!' He came close and whispered; 'I would not like to see anything untoward befall the dear mother of the once Loki of Asgard if you did not!'  
>His hands gripped the arms of the thrown, the taunt had cut deeply, his dying heart beat strong and clear. Loki tried to cry out, to struggle and break free but the more he resisted the tighter his bonds became.<br>A vision appeared before the King's eyes of a woman in chains, starved, broken, her virtue and her crown dashed to pieces. A tear escaped his eyes; he bore his teeth and yelled in anguish.  
>'No! Don't hurt her, please! I will obey you unquestioningly. I will give you all that I am, my undying loyalty and devotion. You have my heart, my soul; you do not need her also!' The creature laughed manically.<br>'I will not need her as long as I have you, King. But if you fail me it will not be my hand that slays her, but yours!'  
>Loki panted in his frustration, sorrow and rage, he could not break free and it exhausted him to try, so he was forced to watch and listen as the words fed the fire, just as it had in his dream. He did not know if this vision was a lie, some enchantment to trick him, or if it was truth, he only knew for certain that the last of him had been stolen away. He had no more secrets to keep from them, and if their minds now turned to Asgard it would surly fall, if their might was as great as they claimed. And even if not, this terrible creature, this Thanos would have little trouble bending others to his will and using his secrets against him and all he loved.<br>'I won't let them harm you!' He swore, pleading for his mother's safety. 'If they do, they shall pay dearly!'  
>He set his will and might on that promise, even if it cost his own life, he would not let their cruel desires come to fruition, and he would never allow them to win.<p> 


	10. Chapter 10 C-deck

'Hey Lin, saved you a seat!' Skye was waiting for Rivers at their usual table in the mess; she had arrived a few minuets before and had already started on her food.  
>'Please don't call me that sweetie! If you want to use my first name use it properly!'<br>'Ok babe, I'm sorry! Had a hard day?' She asked seeing the fatigue in her face.  
>'You could say that!' She replied rubbing her eyes with her palms. 'What are those?' Skye had a pair of glasses next to her food tray, but they didn't look like the normal kind. 'X-ray specs!' She said with a mouth full of mash potato.<br>'Oh I've seen the plans! Do they work?'  
>'Give them a go!' She said handing them across the table.<br>Rivers took them and looked down at her food tray and hesitantly put them on. They did work, she could see inside the food, the table under the tray and her legs under the table. 'Wow, they're impressive! Where did you get hold of them?'  
>'I keep a pair stashed away!' She said taking them back. 'So who was the lucky guy this time?'<br>'Sorry?' Rivers coughed.  
>'Your interrogation? Who stole away my honey for a whole day?'<br>'I'm not allowed to say, you know that!'  
>'But it was a guy right? Is he cute?'<br>Rivers gave her a look of un-amusement.  
>'Hey, I'm just asking! I have a healthy interest!'<br>'You have an obsession!' Rivers said teasingly taking a bite of sausage.  
>'That's hardly fair!' Skye protested.<br>'What isn't fair?' Came a sweet melodious voice in a delightful English accent. They turned and Simmons took the bench beside Rivers.  
>'Oh, just Skye's obsession with every male of the species!' Rivers continued to tease. Simmons gasped then laughed. 'It's so true Skye; you have to admit you're not very picky!' Skye stuck out her tongue at her.<br>'We don't mean it sweetie, we wouldn't have you any other way!' Rivers added smoothing it over. Skye just looked grumpy and played with her food.  
>'Ugh, that analysis took forever!' Simmons complained in an attempt to change the subject. 'I'm so glad to finally sit down!'<br>'What where you doing?' Skye asked. 'I hope you're allowed to talk about it! My two favourite girls where shut away from me all day, I want to hear what happened!'  
>'It was some weird armour Jones brought in, it has some remarkable properties, really quite unique!'<br>'Yeah?' Said Skye feigning interest. 'Alien I'm guessing?'  
>'It is yes! Not like anything I've studied before though. Oh I should write a paper on it, I could go on for days!' She said excitedly.<br>'That's a great idea Jem; I'd love to take a look later!' Rivers said. 'Oh that reminds me, did Stark get here yet? I haven't heard any more!'  
>'Playboy got in trouble.' Skye said with a sigh, the other two glanced over, their eyes pressing her for more details. 'I was monitoring transitions...'<br>'Look at you, Uhura!' Simmons joked.  
>'You mean hacking though right?' Smiled Rivers.<br>'Yeah, what ever you wanna call it! He came to base, there was some kind of incident and they took him in for questioning, gave him the lie detector!'  
>'Wow, he didn't start a fight did he?' Rivers leaned in.<br>'No, it was more like they had to test his allegiance.'  
>'What, like he's a Hydra suspect?' Rivers whispered. 'That's ridiculous!'<br>'I know right!'  
>'Well I guess all of us have had to be screened, just weird that they asked him here to look at the armour then sprang that on him!'<br>'You're right, I'm sure there's a logical explanation!' Simmons added calmly. 'Stark couldn't be Hydra, but we have to be very careful these days, people aren't always as they seem!'  
>Skye gave her a look, they'd all been down that rabbit warren, and were glad it was behind them.<br>Rivers was silent; the other two talked and her thoughts returned to Loki, was he as he seemed or hiding something sinister? She hadn't picked up anything suspicious from him, if it was a deception she would have done, that kind of thing didn't get past her. It had been convenient that he had no memory of so many things that would actually condemn him, but maybe that's what she was hoping for, to just have someone to blame, and he had denied her that. He did seem deeply troubled, afraid even; but she couldn't put her finger on it!

'What's your plan honey?' Rivers was startled from her thoughts.  
>'What? Sorry, I was miles away!'<br>'Yeah you looked it! We where just planning for tonight, have you got anything on?'  
>'Not specifically, I need to talk to Coulson before I get off in a bit, and I have to write my report, why?'<br>'We were gonna go out to a bar, Fitz is meant to be coming if he's up to it! We wanna give him a welcome back celebration!'  
>'That sounds great, I'd love to!'<p>

'Rivers! I was hoping to have the opportunity to talk with you before you got off.' She had made her way to Coulson's office after she'd finished eating, Simmons was going straight home to get ready and then to the bar, and herself and Skye where going to be meeting her shortly after. 'Jones came to see me earlier, told me how the pickup went, I understand we now have the infamous Loki as our guest!' He knew Loki was being brought in, he gave the order after all, but he wasn't very happy about it, not after what happened last time.  
>'That's right sir, the interrogation went well, I'll have my full report ready for you tomorrow.'<br>'That's not all you wanted to see me about though?'  
>'No sir, I um, I needed to ask you a few things in relation to our…guest.'<br>'Go on.' He said in his kindly tone.  
>'Um, well first of all he needs a cell for the night,' She said, picking up courage. 'May I recommend that block on C deck? They would seem to meet his needs.'<br>'I'll see to it right away. Anything else?'  
>'I was hoping we might be able to give him the lie detector test,' She added. 'I am pretty sure he has been truthful with me but I want to be one hundred percent.'<br>'Of course,' Coulson replied with a slight smile. 'I trust your judgment, but I wouldn't trust him as far as I could blast him, but we can do that in the morning.'  
>'I'd like to be present for that sir, if it can be arranged? He seems to trust me and we've developed a rapport.'<br>'I'll see what I can do, was that all?'  
>'Just one more thing sir; the Sandbox, I understand they're holding the memory recovery device there. Would it be possible to allow us to use it on him?'<br>'Any particular reason?' He frowned concernedly. 'It would have to be a very good one to gain clearance. That machine is not to be used lightly.'  
>'I am aware of that sir. But I have good reason to believe that a great deal of his memories have been suppressed. It would be an advantage to the investigation if it could be put at my disposal. I will of course detail all my reasons in my report.'<br>'I will make enquires for you agent. It is a difficult case and if there is anything that can be done to make it easier for you I will pull strings!'  
>'Thank you so much sir.' Her face lit up with a smile. 'I am very grateful!'<br>'Quite all right Rivers! You are dismissed.'  
>'Yes sir, have a good night sir!' She turned and left his office.<p>

Coulson sat back in his chair thoughtfully, she'll have to be kept an eye on, he thought. There was every danger of her getting in too deep and becoming emotionally compromised. He had no doubts in her ability to get the job done, but he knew her and this wasn't the kind of job she was used to.

'I hope it was good news!' Skye said once they had met up on the way to the locker and changing rooms.  
>'Yes, I think so!' Rivers was still distracted, she would have liked to oversee Loki's move to the cell block but she couldn't do everything, her shift was over and he was in safe hands. Coulson did have a past with him though; she wouldn't have been surprised if he wanted to punish him in some way after what had happened to him.<br>She shook off the thoughts however and they reached their lockers, taking out their civies and personal belongings, went to change out of their SHIELD gear and grab a quick shower.

As she changed Rivers heard, or thought she heard someone call her name, she called back but the only reply came from Skye in the changing booth beside hers.  
>'I could have sworn I heard a voice!'<br>'It's been a long day, hun!' Skye soothed. 'A night out would do you some good, relax you a bit! You've been distant all evening so you defiantly need to get your mind off things!'  
>'Yeah you're right!' Rivers sighed. 'That's a bit of a role reversal you telling me to relax, but I haven't seen Fitz in ages either, I'm looking forward to a good catch up!'<p>

They finished changing and locked their uniforms away. The voice came again, this time clearly as if someone was standing right next to her. She looked up at Skye, her eyes wide. 'Please tell me you heard that!' She said grabbing her shoulders.  
>Skye looked bemused, 'Heard what? What are you going on about?'<br>'Please come. Rivers. Please.' Came the voice again, this time she recognized it and turned to walk out the door.  
>'Where are you going?' Skye called after her.<br>'I need to check on something, I'll be right back!'

Rivers found herself on C Deck, hardly aware of the time it took to get there. She reached the cell block and went inside. The block was built like an auditorium, the door opened onto a flight of stairs in front and a control room to the left.  
>She used the hand scanner and showed her ID to the guard and went inside. From the viewing window she could see the cell block below, the lights had been dimmed inside the cells but she could see the occupants. The monitors displayed the views from inside the cells; a recognisable shape was in cell 3, huddled in a corner, his dark head bowed over his knees, arms wrapped around them, and his head buried.<br>She pressed the com button for the cell. 'Loki? Are you alright? It's Rivers.'  
>Loki looked up, locking eyes on the camera; she could see on the monitor the glint of tears on his cheeks reflecting in the dim light. He hastily wiped them away with the back of his hand.<br>'I'm in the control room, look up, you'll see me.'  
>Loki stood and moved to the front of the glass fronted cell and looked up and to his right with a steady gaze. He didn't look injured any more than he had been before and his baring and manner was strong and confidant.<br>'Are you ok? I thought I heard you call to me.'  
>'I am alright,' He looked down and smiled. 'I didn't think that would work. The guards wouldn't let me see you when they moved me; I allowed my mind wonder to you instead.'<br>'You're not hurt though? Your… message sounded urgent! Why were you crying?'  
>'I am uninjured. I was thinking of someone, someone I loved very dearly. I miss them and this cell put me in mind of what happened.'<br>'I see. Who were they?'  
>'My mother, my adoptive mother, on Asgard. I never knew my birth mother.'<br>'What happened to her?'  
>'She died, killed by an enemy that attacked Asgard, they stormed the royal palace, found her in her chambers and cut her down.'<br>'That's terrible, I'm so sorry! Did you see it happen?'  
>'No, I was imprisoned, in a cell not unlike this one, I was powerless to help, or stop them.' He had shouldered all the responsibility and blamed himself for her death; it had weighed heavier on him than the crown of Asgard and had been the catalyst for his perhaps inevitable break down.<br>'Things haven't changed much then I guess.' Said Rivers, attempting to lighten the mood. 'At least this cell is better than the one SHIELD had you in last time, still probably doesn't match up to an Asgardian prison though, hu?'  
>'A cage is still a cage, no matter how you dress it up, whether the bars are visible or not!' He struck his fists against the glass in frustration making Rivers jump, he bowed his head between his arms.<br>'You won't be in it for long,' she said after a moment in a calming tone. 'Don't worry.'  
>'I'll always be in a prison, Agent!' He hissed aggressively. 'You can't free me from my own mind!'<br>'What do you mean?'  
>'I still feel it sometimes, the other presence. It taunts me, pains me like a splinter in my mind, I can't break free of a cage of my own devising.'<br>'We may be able to, sit tight, we'll sort things out!'  
>'Your words are soothing but merely words!'<br>'Words have power, I'm sure you know that being a king, you can govern your own mind just as easily as you could govern your subjects.'  
>'I do not believe I have that power, not at present.'<br>'Then we'll find it again.'

The door to the control room opened, Rivers spun round, deactivating the com, it was Skye, she looked out of breathe and flustered.  
>'There you are Lin! I've been looking all over, had to search all the camera feeds then leg it up here!'<br>'I told you I'd be right back, what's up?'  
>'You left your phone, urgent call, they wouldn't leave a message.' She said, holding out the phone to her.<br>'Ok, I'll call them back in a bit.' She said, taking the phone and pocketing it. 'Thanks hun!'  
>'Yeah, no problem! What are you doing in here anyway?'<br>'My prisoner was moved here earlier, I had to check on him before we left.'  
>'Right, and the hearing voices thing?'<br>'It was nothing, long day!'  
>Skye nodded and smiled, then made her way over to the viewing window and glanced down at the cells.<br>'Which one is he? Oh no, let me guess, the hotty looking right at us with the big puppy dog eyes, right?'  
>'Skye!' Rivers said exasperatedly.<br>'What? I like tall, well dressed specimens, and he is very tall and very well dressed, Lin, you've got to admit!'  
>'Skye please! And it's Lindy, not Lin! My ex used to call me Lin, I hated it!'<br>'Ok sweetie, I won't call you that anymore! Are we going? Jemma texted, she's headed to the bar now!'  
>'I'll be right there!'<br>'Ok, what's he in for anyway?'  
>'Classified, Skye! He's going through some stuff at the moment though; I have to keep him calm.'<br>'Oh yeah? He should come out with us; that would be a riot!'  
>Rivers gave her a condescending look.<br>'Ok,' She said raising her hands in defeat. 'I'll wait for you outside.' She quickly reached across the control panel and pressed the com for cell 3.  
>'Goodnight hot cheeks! Feel better!' She said boldly.<br>Loki stood looking baffled for a moment, then replied politely;  
>'Good night to you lady.' With a nod of his head.<br>'Oh, charmer!' Skye teased, nudging Rivers and turned to leave.  
>Once the door was closed Rivers sighed in exasperation and turned back to the still active com.<br>'Sorry about the interruption!'  
>'That's quite all right, Agent.' Came his calm reply, a smile on his lips.<br>'I have to go now, I'll see you tomorrow, ok?'  
>'Very well, Agent Rivers. I will await the morrow.'<br>'Make sure you sleep! Good night!'  
>She deactivated the com and turned to go, taking one last look down at the cell. Skye was right, he was tall and well dressed, and he looked quite elegant.<br>She left the control room. The lights dimmed and went off automatically.  
>Loki stayed gazing up at the control room for a while longer, and then bowed his head with a slight smile on his face.<br>'Lindë,' He said to himself. 'It sounds like birdsong.'

Rivers and Skye went on to the bar and met Simmons waiting at her chosen table, Fitz was on his way. They ordered a first round of drinks and chatted and laughed. Simmons got a call on her phone, it was Fitz, and he was right outside.  
>'Oh my goodness! Leo!' She shouted and rushed to meet him as he entered the bar, and flung her arms around him, Fitz had a look on his face that would break hearts, a mixture of joy, relief and bittersweet sadness. He put one arm round her as the other was holding a bag.<br>'You're looking well' Simmons said letting go of him after a long hug. 'How are you doing now, back to the old Fitz?'  
>'Yeah almost, I can't thank you all enough, the R&amp;R was just what I needed, and well, Rivers is such an angel for getting me fixed up<br>He had been sent home on leave after his stint in recovery and therapy, Rivers had been called in to help them all but especially him a few months before. Since being sent home none of them had been able to visit or see him.  
>'Welcome back, mate!' Skye said coming up and giving him a hug. 'We got you chocolate, well Jem did! The rest of us where gonna pay for your drinks!'<br>'Though not too many!' Rivers put in. 'Therapists orders!' She smiled and got her turn to embrace him and they walked back to the table with him in their midst.  
>'Aw, Jenny, thank you!' He said when Simmons produced a red box of chocolates from her bag.<br>'They're your favourite, those dark chocolate liquors with the cherry inside!'  
>'Oh how romantic!' Skye said giving Simmons a nudge, Simmons blushed.<br>'I got all of you something to! Jemma, I got you shortbread, homemade, mum made them for you! There's plenty for everyone, I just couldn't bring lots of gifts.'  
>'Oh wow, please thank her for me, I love shortbread!' Simmons said taking the plastic tub from him.<br>'Seriously just kiss already!' muttered Skye under her breath, Rivers nudged her.  
>'What else hun?' She said.<br>'Scotch Whisky!' Fitz replied producing a bottle from his bag.  
>'Yoink!' Skye said snatching it away and setting it on the table in front of them then ran off to the bar for glasses of coke.<br>'What have you been up to then mister?' Rivers said.  
>'Oh, reading a lot I guess, watching films, it was very cold and rainy while I was home so not a lot to do outside. Went to the museum and library though, shopping, and took some walks when it was dry, and caught up with friends and family of course.'<br>'Bet you're glad to be back with us though right?' Rivers winked at him.  
>'Of course, I missed you all so much!' Rivers had known Fitz and Simmons since the Academy; they had been as thick as thieves in those days so although circumstances where currently bad she was very pleased that it had brought them back together. She got a little misty eyed through the wave of relief that Coulson had called her in, Fitz was a dear friend and she counted it her greatest accomplishment in getting him back on his feet.<p>

Skye returned to the table and handed out the glasses half filled already with coke. A waitress followed her with two big baskets of fries.  
>'Skye!' Fitz protested as she took the bottle up again. 'This is real Scotch Whiskey; my dad would kill you for mixing it!'<br>'Good job he's not here then isn't it!' She smiled at him and shared it out between the glasses. Fitz sighed and took his glass from her.  
>'What have you all been up to then?' He said. 'Anything exciting?'<br>'You'll have to ask Rivers!' Skye replied. 'She's got the big job at the moment!'  
>Rivers looked up from her drink at them.<br>'Come on then Lindy, what's the news?' Fitz urged.  
>'I'm not authorized to say much,' she started. 'But I've had quite and interesting prisoner to interrogate today. It's been quite challenging but the information we've been getting from him may prove quite valuable in our current struggle.'<br>'He's as hot as hell and big softy!' Skye announced loudly, Rivers set her jaw and stared her down.  
>'He's a character, and a pain in the butt!' Rivers added.<br>'Sounds like fun!' Fitz said playfully. 'What else has been happening?'  
>'Well, Coulson isn't so freaking stressed.' Skye replied with a cheeky smile. 'But we've all gotta be on best behaviour!'<br>'Yes, and I've been analysing some really fascinating armour today, Fitz! I hope you can come in tomorrow to see it, it's brilliant!' Said Simmons her face lighting up as she talked.

They drank, ate, talked and posed for pictures for another few hours, the whiskey was finished and 3 more rounds where brought until they where all feeling the effects. Fitz couldn't drink much due to his medication and recovery diet, but Skye and Simmons quite forgot that they where on duty the next day and drank more than they should, and then some. Rivers drank to but wanted to stay clear headed so she could still write her report when she got home, but she danced with Skye and Simmons on the floor. Skye started dancing with a random man but then proceeded to throw up on his shoes so she and Rivers had to excuse themselves to the restroom.  
>'Lindy, we have to get those two to hook up' She slurred to Rivers as she tried to clean her up and cool her down.<br>'What are you talking about?' Rivers replied.  
>'Sitzfimmons!' She said clumsily. 'They're totally sweet on each other; like, everyone can see it but them! Or maybe they do but they're scared!'<br>'We shouldn't interfere, Skye. They'll figure things out on their own in time, we can't push it!'

Once they'd finished in the toilets they came out and saw a sight that made their hearts melt. Fitz and Simmons, his arms on her waist, hers around his neck and gazing into each others eyes as they slow danced on the floor. They had worked things out just fine, just took the right amount of time apart and a bit of 'Scots courage'.  
>Rivers and Skye sat watching them from their table gooey eyed and full of joy for them. Skye snapped a good few pictures on her phone.<p>

Rivers' phone rang after a few minuets and she had to step outside to take the call.  
>'Young lady where were you, I've been calling and leaving messages all evening!'<br>'I'm sorry mum, I was out, and it was too loud to hear my phone.'  
>'Well I've got to tell you the news.' Rivers mother said in a serious tone, Rivers heart fluttered anxiously, her mum rarely used that tone unless it was something urgent.<br>'Mum, what's happened?' She urged.  
>'You've got to come home, as soon as possible. I don't think I can tell you everything now, but it's about Frances.'<p> 


	11. Chapter 11 Escape

In the time that followed Thanos kept his promise, teaching the King many things, on death, the fear of death and the mastery of minds. He taught him all he needed to know about the Cube, this Tesseract that Selvig worked on, he was to take it by any means necessary, take control of as many minds as he needed and open a portal to let his army through.  
>Thanos was indeed a powerful being, and more than a match for him in his weakened and controlled state, merely being in his presence held him enthralled.<br>Some days he was placed in a simulated environment; sometimes alien swamp lands, other times forests or mountainous terrains and was trained rigorously. Tasks could be simple like one to one combat, tracking a course through the terrain, or finding a object hidden somewhere in its depths, but there where always hidden perils, dangerous creatures, flood, fire, earth tremors. And if he failed the task the ground would open up and fire would surround him, or he would drown or be crushed, only to wake in shock, wired into machines in the butcher's lab and suspended uncomfortably, metal restraints holding him in place against a cold hard surgical frame.

The simulations intensified over time, as did the punishment for not succeeding; he would be put in command of vast simulated armies, and made to strategize battles.  
>Months of this pattern passed disjointedly and he lost complete track of time, but in that time he was moulded into a weapon. He soon learned that stepping out of line or straying from the objectives even a little would not end well for him; resistance to their design was fatal.<p>

Loki watched and waited, biding his time, gathering his strength and ever searching for a way of escape. He knew he would have to take extreme care; failure would not be an option for it would mean greater punishment than he had thus far received, and if they did indeed hold Frigga it would spell certain death for her.

He continued to watch Selvig hard at work, the cube grew more and more beautiful to him, consuming his mind, desire for it was great.  
>Selvig had felt the draw to, as soon as it was shown to him, which may have made him easier to gain control of.<br>Selvig's companions worked on their own project also, attempting to open the Bifrost from their side, a futile one but impressive none the less.  
>They took their equipment out into the desert one evening to make a test, this would be their second attempt, and Loki watched with quiet awe at the ingenuity of these primitive mortals. Their efforts where about as effective as their ancestors who built alters and monuments to the people of Asgard, in the hope of appeasing their chosen deities, but he could not help admire them all the same.<br>Jane watched the skies with wide eyed enthusiasm, filled with hope and anticipation. He knew they would fail but a part of him hoped she would be rewarded for her dedication.

The machine flared into life and shot a beam into the clouds, the same as the previous test, causing a vortex of refracted light. All seemed to be going to plan, everything was working perfectly, but once again nothing; no connection, no reply from the other side. The beam shut down and Jane stood looking crestfallen. She checked over the equipment, it should have worked! She threw her control pad at the machine in frustration and turned and walked away, tears in her eyes. Loki felt a strange urge to help, though of course he could not; but to stop those tears from one so fair, to give her some comfort, he only wished he could. She spoke with her companions; the pain in her voice was evident and clear, 'Why won't it work, why won't he answer, he promised he'd come back! I don't even know if he's still alive!'  
>Loki answered to himself 'he'll come when it suits him or not at all!' But then spoke to the vision; 'There isn't anything more you can do, but to live your life!'<br>Selvig echoed the words to her; she looked at him with a pained expression.  
>'You mean give up? I'm wasting my life so don't try?'<br>Selvig looked at her in confusion. 'You can't obsess over things you can't change.' He echoed.  
>Jane shook her head, turned and walked back to their transport. Loki did not wish to see more, he wished he had seen none of it, not Selvig or Fury, not her; he turned from the vision, closing his eyes refusing to see more.<br>What use was feeling for someone if you could not reach them and could only watch? It merely added to his torment.

Loki felt the need to escape his imprisonment grow daily, he must be free or loose his last shred of sanity. In his moments of lucidity therefore he devised a plan, keeping it well guarded and hidden from Thanos. He knew if it was to succeed he would have to plan meticulously and act quickly.  
>He had began to learn about the place in which he was confined, it was a subterranean prison, deep in the rock and would afford little or no chance of escape.<br>It was built on many levels; his cell was 6 levels deep, on the same level as the transportation room, a guard barracks and control room for the surveillance of cells on that level, but no weapon storage. The level directly above was the butcher's torture chamber, and a lab for the development of his serums. Above that as far as he could tell were 2 more detention levels the same lay out as his own, above that the main barracks, heavily fortified armouries and food and supplies storage. The top most level contained the main control room for surveillance and management of all the levels below, and a docking port of some kind. His plan therefore would be to reach that port and stow away on a transport, reach the surface and escape.

He would require a weapon; he still had the Joten casket in his possession; that would suffice for now, he would also need a control card from one of the guards so as to operate the controls in the transportation room, and he'd need to disguise himself as one of them to pass unnoticed through their security.

During his time alone in his cell he practiced his abilities, for his plan to work he would need to create a double of himself that would remain solid to touch and allow him sufficient time to escape. It took great effort, precious energy and time but finally he was prepared.

So when they came for him again he was ready. He could hear them outside, unlocking his cell; quickly he created a double and concealed himself from their sight before the door fully opened. They took the double, injected him and lead him out while the true Loki slipped out unseen. He followed behind them down the long corridor to the transportation room. He would have to be fast, the deception would not fool Thanos for a moment. Finding an isolated corner he shifted form into a guard and strode into the transportation room. The double dematerialised from the pad and the guard at the controls turned to leave. As he passed Loki he lifted the control card from the guard's belt without his notice and proceeded to the panel.  
>He would not have long, he swiped the card and the controls activated, keying in the destination, to be taken to the highest detention level, he set a delay and stepped into the closest alcove.<p>

His body re-materialised in a similar room several levels up; the next level was accessible only by passing through the cell block and up a flight of stairs. So that is the way he now headed, passing guards on the way, seeming oblivious to his true identity.  
>He had neared the end of the cell block when suddenly he froze, a voice, he had heard a voice call his name, he was certain! He turned his head and looked back but saw no one. The voice came again; the sound of a woman, it was thin and weak, but as familiar to him as his own.<br>'Mother?' He said under his breath in disbelief. 'Where are you?'  
>'Loki, help me!' Came the reply, he walked back cautiously down the dimly lit corridor trying to pinpoint the location of the call. He passed a cell and the sound was heard again much clearer. A face appeared at the bars and a small thin hand reached out for him. He recoiled for a moment in suspicion and mistrust but then against his better judgment and his will to keep moving he took hold of it and held it gently in a gauntleted beastly hand.<br>'Loki! Is it you?' Frigga's weak voice spoke shakily.  
>'It is, mother!' He replied; his voice filled with emotion. 'I am here!'<br>'I knew… I knew you would come for me!' She said wearily.  
>'I thought it was an illusion to fool and confuse me!'<br>'I'm no illusion my dear, I am real, it's me.'  
>'How long have you been here, how did they capture you?'<br>'No time Loki!' she urged. 'They will be watching! Can you free me?'  
>He came back to himself and realised the danger they where in. He still had the card in his possession and saw that the door had a reading device attached. He scanned the card, the door unlocked and Frigga fell forward into his arms, she was very weak, he would need to carry her. Looking at her in his arms he saw that his guise was still about him, he had forgotten he still appeared in guard form.<br>'Mother, how did you know it was me?'  
>'You're my son, I know you like myself!' There was something in her tone and her answer that caused him unrest and he hesitated.<br>'Loki, please, we must hasten!'  
>He nodded and hoisted her gently onto his back, she was so light and barely a burden at all. He started down the corridor again, unable to shake the disquiet from his mind but the urge to escape was stronger. He concealed them both to avoid detection and continued up the steps to the storage and armouries level and made his way to the supply storage. He thought it best to go for food rather than weaponry, the food stores where less heavily guarded.<br>Reaching the store he created an illusion to distract the guards, a clamour at the far end of the corridor and 2 escaped prisoners for them to become occupied with. Again he used the card on the door panel after the guards had left; the heavy double doors opened to them and they entered the store room. It was a long bay with a transportation pad and control on the far side and rows of stacked crates containing much finer food than the prisoners had been allowed, they had likely been fed on the scraps and waste.

He made them visible, returned to his own appearance and conjuring suitable clothing for himself as he had no shoes in his own form and had only a worn and ragged smock and britches over his thin frame.  
>'Mother do you have strength enough to walk?' he asked. 'I need to gather supplies.'<br>'I will try.' Loki placed her on her feet and stood in front of her to be sure she kept her balance, but she fell against him, he caught her in his arms and lowered her to the floor.  
>'Rest here mother, I will be back in a moment!' She lent back against a crate and closed her eyes. Loki went from one crate to the next in search of something suitable for the journey ahead. He found a chest filled with rounded water containers, he took one and drained half of it to quench his thirst and took the rest to Frigga helping her drink. She coughed and spluttered at first but then drank it down gladly, cupping the container in her hands and draining it, he placed a second one in her hands while he went to find more supplies. He selected ration packs, water and as much long lasting food as they would be able to carry safely, concealing much of it with his magic and giving Frigga what she needed to regain some strength. They ate together hurriedly then he lifted her to her feet again, one arm supporting her and one of hers draped across his shoulders, they made their way to the far end of the bay to the transportation pad and controls.<p>

At that moment a siren sounded, loud and blearing, before them a squadron of guards dematerialised on the pad and the bay doors opened to several more. Loki stopped, quickly laid his mother down and with a swift action revealed the Joten casket, he span round to meet the guards from the transport pad, they had seen him and rushed forward, firing their energy weapons as they came. He found the floor and rolled avoiding their shots and rising to one knee discharged the casket freezing them before they could reach him. He then stood and turned to fire at the guards to the door who where running towards him. But as he turned a shot was fired which caught him in the chest winding him, another fired and forced his right leg out from under him and he stumbled forward, diving behind a row of crates before he lost his balance.

Frigga was hunched next to him, still looking weak but with a familiar glint in her eyes that gave him renewed hope, he took her hand and squeezed it. Her other hand came up and caressed his cold, icy Joten skin, which blushed warmly under her touch, she smiled. 'I'll be alright, my son!'  
>He set his jaw, and nodded 'You are my strength!' he replied and stood turning to meet his attackers sending out a blast from the casket at two of them freezing them to the spot.<br>A shot was fired but missed, revealing the location of one more guard; he sent out an icy blast to meet it and ducked into another row. He could hear the remaining creatures giving orders in hushed tones. Vanishing the casket he crept on hands and knees towards the furthest end of the row.

If only he had his knives, he thought, he could take them all out with stealth. But then another thought came to his mind of something he had not tried before. He stopped and looked down at his hands, still Joten hued, and concentrated his energy into his palms, nothing happened at first so he closed his eyes and concentrated harder for a few moments. Feeling a rush pass through his veins he opened his eyes, ice crystals were forming in his palms, it was working. He willed his strength further for another moment and the crystals grew before his eyes, forming a small dagger of ice in each hand. Keeping low now he moved quickly and soundlessly to the end of the row, he could hear a guard moving on the other side. With a swift movement he darted round and flung an ice dagger at the guard standing several meters away. The blade found the beast's throat and felled him with the deadly strike. Another guard rounded the corner of the row, seeing his fallen comrade he bellowed and ran forward his weapon raised and aimed at Loki who took his stance waiting for him. The weapon fired, he crouched and flung the remaining blade at his assailant. The second creature fell close to the first.  
>Loki shifted form into one of them once again and picked up the weapon the second had let fall and strode forward with determination.<br>Another three creatures appeared in answer to the second's call, seeing him they addressed him in their harsh tongue, he did not answer so they raised their weapons in suspicion, but before they could act Loki discharged a beam from his own weapon sweeping across and taking them all down in one strike.  
>The smell of burnt flesh rose from their fallen bodies as he stepped over them, shifting back into his own form and surveyed the length of the bay. Seeing no more immediate targets he turned to the door and fired a continuous beam along its frame sealing it shut and turned quickly again hearing movement from his left.<br>A creature was moving along the far side of the bay, concealed by the lines of crates, but Loki could hear his footfalls and harsh breathing clearly even with the constant siren blaring.  
>He hoisted himself on top of a stack and ran along the top of its row, gaining a clear view of the rows below. The creature came into his sights and he fired before it had a chance to raise his weapon.<p>

There was silence for a moment, but for the alarm siren continuing to blare, Loki breathed calmly and quietly, listening intently and eyes watching for any movement.

Then there came a sound which chilled his blood; a cry, Frigga!  
>He leapt from his vantage point and ran towards the sound and the place he had left her.<br>Frigga weak though she was, was grappling with a creature almost twice her size and strength, she had almost seized its weapon but had been knocked back and fell to the ground. She was pulled up again roughly by the back of the neck and the weapon placed to her throat as Loki ran up.  
>Seeing her he halted. The beast's hand came round and clasped her throat, her breath hitched and Loki raised his weapon defensively, but he could see no way of firing that would not hurt her also.<br>The beast snarled in challenge; tears were springing in Loki's eyes, he panted in frustration. Hesitantly he lowered his weapon in defeat. The beast made a gesture with his own to indicate that he should lay it on the ground; he did so slowly and begrudgingly.  
>As he raised himself up, the butt of the creature's weapon found his brow forcefully and he stumbled back. The creature kicked the weapon away and moving over to the control panel touched the communication command and spoke. The answer came a moment later another half dozen guards dematerialised and cleared the pad, but instead of approaching stood to attention at the foot of the pad. Then another form dematerialised, much larger and broader than the others. Before the form became whole Loki knew who it was, he quacked in fear and took a step back, trying to avoid the gaze of the fearful being, Thanos.<br>The siren was stopped, he laughed low and coldly, Loki closed his eyes and shrank back from the sound, willing himself away. They had been so close, if he couldn't free them now he would rather die than allow Frigga to return to her torment, he cared not for his own life, just for her safety. But there would be no escape now, if he used the casket he might succeed in freezing the guards before him, perhaps even Thanos himself, but the creature holding Frigga would not hesitate then to kill them both.

Thanos approached and towered above him, his heart pained him, his breathing short, and his body trembling as terror overwhelmed him in anticipation of what was to come.  
>'Have you had your fun yet little lord?' Came Thanos' intimidation. 'You fought well and are stronger than you look; your attempt at escape was highly entertaining!'<br>Loki felt sick, was this all just a game to him, had he been watching all along waiting for him to fail? Or was this nothing more than another simulation? He lowed his head, how could he have not known, it had all been too easy, he felt utterly foolish and humiliated.  
>'You won't have another chance at it!' Thanos threatened and shot out a hand, grabbing Loki by the throat and lifting him off his feet. He struggled, his hands instinctively shooting to his neck and clawing at the vast hand that held him. He choked unable to breathe and could feel his resistance slip away, Thanos moved toward Frigga and released him; he collapsed at his hands and feet gasping and wheezing.<br>'Please, I beg of you!' He pleaded struggling to breathe 'Do what you will with me, but let her go! She can be of no use to you, it's me you want!'  
>'You will not beg anything of me!' Thanos roared, eyeing Loki with contempt as though he were nothing but a whipped cur that had dared to address him. 'Even if you where my most faithful servant, though you be now my own son I would not grant such a pitiful request!' Loki frowned, trying to fathom the meaning of those words. 'But I warned you, did I not? If you where to fail me it would be your hand that slays her!'<br>Loki gazed up at Frigga, tears escaping his reddened eyes. He had failed her and had brought her to this end; even if she forgave him he could never forgive himself, he hung his head in shame.  
>'I know all your thoughts;' Thanos continued. 'You can hide nothing from me though you thought you had me fooled and your mind free. I have known of this little plan of yours before you knew it yourself, nevertheless a child must be disciplined when he disobeys his father!' With that he drew a blade that hung at his side, with his other hand he pulled Loki to his feet and placed the knife in his hands. 'Now, you will be obedient, you will kill her!'<br>He stared down at the knife in disbelief; did he really expect him to do this? Thanos seeing his hesitation placed a hand on Loki's head and forcefully turned him to face Frigga. He felt his own spirit and strength of will slip from him, in his place stood the King, loyal son of Thanos, a dread lord of great power. Loki had nothing, and could do nothing, not even watch. A single tear betrayed the Kings turmoil, he took up the blade and without a word brought it down upon the woman his other had called mother. Such a strange word to him, it held as little meaning as this action of blade meeting flesh.  
>The woman fell, the task accomplished, the King turned away and Loki's grief allowed him to take hold. He cried out and caught Frigga as she fell; sinking to his knees, struck with absolute anguish at what he had done. He had done this whether he was in control or not; it was his doing and it could not be undone.<br>'Mother, I'm sorry!' He gasped through his inconsolable grief. 'I'm sorry! I could not stop him, I tried! I tried!' His tears streamed down his face as he cradled her broken form. 'I love you!'  
>She gazed up at him, bringing a hand up to his face and brushing away a tear she smiled and spoke her final breath; 'No Loki!'<br>Her hand fell, her eyes closed, her final words struck his heart swift and true, waves of sorrow where replaced with sickening, rending confusion.  
>He looked down at her small, frail body, and could take no more, his mind was lost, he was nothing and no one, he had destroyed himself and everything he had, he did not deserve love or freedom or the air he breathed! He would free them both now, and rob Thanos of his favoured play thing, the only escape and path left to him. He placed her down and without another thought took Thanos' blade, and fell upon it, collapsing to the ground and allowing the cold and dark to embrace him.<br>With his dying sight he looked into the face of the woman he had loved more dearly than himself, but as he looked the face crumbled and fell to ash before his eyes. A last trick of Thanos to destroy him utterly, but he could comprehend no more, his eyes closed in final defeat and he gave up his last breath.

Thanos removed the blade from the body eying it with contempt, he knew the Joten had not found his freedom in death, he was still his, and when he awoke he would fulfil his propose.  
>He gave orders for the King to be taken away and for his commander to take charge of the final preparations. They would move soon, and all would burn in their wake.<p> 


End file.
